Prodigal Gem
by The Cowardly Christian
Summary: Major AU! Dipper Pines made his choice...And now his family is shattered...And the closest thing he ever had to a mom...Wants him dead.(Adopted by 'Fanfic Tache')(multiple-adoptions still allowed!) IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!
1. Chapter 1

Prodigal Gem

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

 **For this reason a man shall leave his father and mother and hold fast to his wife, and the two shall become one flesh."**

…...

A little girl walked around the house. She had had a strange life. Her mother gave up her life so that she and her twin brother could live.

Shortly afterward, their father apparently died from his efforts to keep their mom alive.

They had been raised by 3 aunts who were not human, and one uncle who was...but often wished he wasn't.

They were not a conventional family, not even a little bit. But they made it work! They were happy...there was love...they were whole...But now...now they weren't...

She watched as their house was surrounded by men in black vans.

"-I don't think I need to explain how serious the situation is Mrs. Garnet." Said Agent Powers to the Gems.

Garnet and the Gems said nothing...They just stared in uncomprehending horror at the picture...The picture of Dipper murdering a human in cold blood!

Mabel also listened from afar. She cuddled her faithful pig Waddles like a security blanket. _This is all that stupid Mirror's fault!_ Thought Mabel angrily.

It had been only a couple days since it happened...but it felt like an eternity since...since her family broke-

…...

" _Mabel! You can't tell the Gems about this! Demanded Dipper. Promise me!"..._

…...

Mabel wept. What else could she have done? That mirror was dangerous! All gem related things were!

…...

" _Mabel! How could you!? You promised!" Screamed Dipper in hurt Disbelief as the mirror begged Dipper not to let the gems take her away..._

…...

Mabel for the life of her couldn't comprehend how things went so wrong...

…...

" _Dipper, your sister did the right thing. You need to give us that-"_

 _ **BOOM!**_

 _Dipper tossed a smoke bomb and ran from the house in the confusion_

…...

...It was a stupid mirror!...They were his family!...

…...

 _The Gems ran to the beach just in time to see Dipper splash a bottle full of Roses tears onto the back of the mirror causing it to shatter and the gem to fully form._

…...

...They'd been together through thick and thin!...

…...

" _-Quickly! Shouted Garnet as they ran. Breaking out of her containment will have left her greatly injured! If we can attack her before she fully regenerates-"_

 **FLASH!**

 _At that moment the Gems didn't know what was more surprising: The fact that Dipper had successfully summoned a weapon...Or the fact he was aiming it at them!_

… _..._

…They loved him!...

…...

" _I won't let you hurt them!" Snapped Dipper. His sword held like an expert._

 _Pearl rolled her eye's. "Dipper we don't have time for this nonsense." She said as she tried to push him out of the way-_

 _ **SLASH!**_

… _..._

...How could he choose her over them!?...

… _..._

" _D-dipper...Why?" Croaked a bloodied Pearl before the injuries she suffered caused her to revert back to a gem. Garnet and Amethyst just gazed in horror..._

… _..._

Mabel remembered the whole thing and wept.

… _..._

Meanwhile, the gems were...processing...

 _Dipper...what have you done?_ Thought a now almost catatonic Amethyst

…...

 _Garnet and Amethyst fought against Dipper. Dipper was good, but the Gems were more experienced and quickly gaining the upper hand-_

…...

 _Dipper...Why? Why would you betray you mothers legacy...Everything she stood for?_ Thought Pearl in tears.

…...

 **SPLASH!**

 _A massive water hand smacked the Gems away..._

…...

Garnet wasn't able to form a coherent thought...for the first time ever...Ruby and Sapphire were in conflict.

…...

" _Wendy! Are you stable now!?" Shouted a concerned Dipper..._

…...

Agent Powers oblivious to the inner turmoil, continued.

I also hope I don't have to remind you about Article Gamma, Sub-Article 4 of the Crystal Gem/Earth Treaty?

…...

 _The Mirror Gem groaned. "No, but I'm good enough to escape now!" She opened a path through the ocean..._

…...

Before anyone could respond, Garnet snapped to and Recited it from memory:

 **In the event a human is willingly killed by a gem, that Gem will be considered a rouge. And all other Gems must assist human authorities with the termination of said Gem.**

…...

" _Dipper! Shouted Garnet. You do this, there's no coming back!"_

 _Dipper stopped long enough to look her in her eye's and say:_

" _I Know."_

… _..._

Garnet turned to the agent.

"So it says, so we shall comply"...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **Also don't forget to give a shout out to my mom's birthday story on my page!**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	2. Chapter 2

Prodigal Gem ch. 2

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

 **DING!**

All the Gems looked at the computer they had fed all the evidence the agents gave them. Pearl looked at the results.

"Well?" Asked Garnet. She was fairly certain what the answer would already be...but that that stop her for hoping she was wrong!

Pearls legs became weak. "C-conclusive! He did kill him! Pearl flopped down on a nearby chair. Oh my glob...W-we were really going to kill him!" Said Pearl between tears.

"But we can't kill him! He's my brother!" Screamed Mabel as she started to hyperventilate.

Pearl winched, seeing Mabel unhappy always hurt...But she steeled herself for what she was about to say. "Mabel...I'm sorry about this...I really am...But Dipper murdered someone! And not just anyone! A helpless human! We and your mother sacrificed everything to protect the humans of this world! What he has done...I...It's unforgivable!"

"This whole thing is bogus! Snapped Amethyst. This is Dipper were talking about! He'd never do this! We know that!"

"Do we? Do we really?" Asked Garnet. "Dipper didn't fight like an amateur who accidentally summoned his weapon the first time...he clearly practiced...in secret."

Garnet let the implication of that sink in. "The fact of it is...We don't know Dipper as well as we thought..."

"B-but kill him? I-I don't...I can't just..." Mabel began to wobble.

"Mabel, no one's asking you to be apart of this." Assured Garnet. "In fact it might be best if you kept away from the base until...until we settle things."

She motioned to Stan, who'd been keeping out of the way and quiet. Without a word. Mabel let herself be taken away by her uncle...her face hot with tears the whole while.

After she left, the Gems got on the Warp pad. "Hey, what was that human that got killed called again?" Asked Amethyst.

Garnet frowned as she thought on that. "Eastwest...Something-or-other? Or was it-"

"Oh, who cares!" Snapped Pearl. All that matters is he's dead! Dipper killed him! And now...Now we...Now we..." Pearl couldn't even finish the sentence without breaking out in tears.

WHERE DID WE GO WRONG!?

She cried as the Warp sent them away...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **Also don't forget to give a shout out to my mom's birthday story on my page!**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	3. Chapter 3

Prodigal Gem ch. 3

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

The Gems had spent several hours searching for dipper and still they had found nothing. Garnet continued her surveillance. Amethyst tried to goof off but her heart just wasn't into it. And Pearl...Pearl continued down her downward spiral.

"I-I knew he was becoming more recluse...But...I-" "Maybe it's his gem!" Interrupted a worried Amethyst. This caused everyone to go deathly pale as memories came back to them in force...

…...

" _This-this is amazing!" Exclaimed a much younger Pearl as she examined the gem she had in her hands. "You actually did it! You created a synthetic gem!"_

 _Stanley nodded. "If my calculations are correct you should be able to have our child now without dying!" He said to Rose eagerly!_

… _..._

Of course it hadn't worked out that way. For what Stanley had failed to mention was that he got the recipe for making artificial gems in a deal...A deal with **BILL.**

Just thinking of the Gem cultures equivalent of the Devil sent a shiver down their spine. Naturally he'd asked for an unnamed favor at a time and place of his choosing...And the time he picked couldn't have been worse...

…...

 _STANLEY! YOU MADE A DEAL WITH BILL!? Screamed Rose while she was in labor. Stanley groaned, but he turned to bill. "Alright, whatever you want make it quick-"_

 _ **STAB**_

 _Stanley looked at the dagger sticking out his chest uncomprehendingly, then he feel down dead to the world._

 **WAS THAT QUICK ENOUGH FOR YOU?**

 _Said Bill with a laugh-_

…...

The gems almost cried themselves; as they remembered Roses tears, her pleading, her begging.

And of course...They remembered Bill's deal...

…...

 **SO WERE AGREED? YOUR SOUL FOR STANLEY'S LIFE?**

 _Asked Bill smugly._

 _The other gems and Stan tried to talk her out of it...But Rose was determined._

 _And then...she was gone...just gone...And in her place were two twin babies._

 _And with a snap of his fingers life returned to Stanley...Only for it to leave again immediately due to the knife still in his chest!_

 **OOPS! DID I FORGET TO TAKE THAT KNIFE OUT?**

 _Said the demon in mock surprise._

 **HONESTLY, I'D LOSE MY EYE IF IT WEREN'T GLUED TO MY FACE WITH THE TEARS OF A THOUSAND TORTURED NUNS!**

 **OH, WELL! C'EST LA VIE!**

 _And so he left as mysteriously as he came._

 _Leaving 3 heartbroken gems, 1 devastated human, and 2 now orphaned babes..._

…...

Needless to say, that trip down memory lane didn't improve the gems mood. For all of them were thinking the same thing: _was it his gem? Was this...Bills work?_

Garnet shook her head. "It's no good. We just don't know enough...Let's head back to the base and decide where our next stop should be." The other gems nodded and returned home-

Only to find it in shambles! The Gems quickly mobilize. They check the security system, but it's been shut off! Garnet then uses the Durational Spectrometer(which can show the afterimage of anything that was in it's vicinity in the past 5 hours).

And that was mostly a bust too! Whoever did this knew how to jam it!...Except...It was only for a second...But if they squinted at that particular second. All the Gems turned pale. It was Dippers signature hat! None of them knew what to say...

…...

Meanwhile, far away. Dipper Pines looked at the journal marked with a 1.

 _One down, two more to go...And I doubt they'll be as easy to get as digging through Amethyst's room._

At that moment he was hugged from behind. "Daddy, can we get ice cream? Asked the 5 year old gem/human hybrid.

Dipper smiled. "Of course." He said as he put Pacifica on his back and carried her to the nearest town...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **Also don't forget to give a shout out to my mom's birthday story on my page!**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	4. Chapter 4

Prodigal Gem ch. 4

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

"-You hid it in your room!?" Screamed an angry Pearl.

After further assessing the damage, they'd found amethysts room to be a mess(well, more a mess than usual anyway). And that's when Amethyst realized that that the journal she'd been entrusted with to hide was gone!

"Come on guys! You've seen my room! It's like a black hole! What better place to hide it!?"

Pearl growled. "Of all the lazy, irresponsible- Do you realize what you've done!? Now we've lost one of Stanley's journals! The knowledge in that book...it could destroy the world!"

While amethyst and Pearl argued, Garnet thought about what this all meant.

Aside from the journal, the only things that were missing were all the bubbles(Including Centipeedle...She was not looking forward to breaking that to Mabel), also Scorpion and Lion(Mabel was never going to forgive them!) were gone from the quarantine!

Even more disturbing...She hadn't told the others yet...But her future vision couldn't pinpoint Dipper at all!

There were only two people she'd known before now that were able to block her sight, Stanley...And Bill. She shuddered as she remembered the day she meet Stanley...Bill...and those journals...

…...

 _The Gems were amazed by what they had just seen! They hadn't known what to expect when they explored this old Gem temple...but it hadn't been this!_

 _How'd this human even manage to get into the inner sanctum? The traps nearly killed them! And they were Gems!_

 _But even that couldn't compare to the fact that the human had successfully summoned Bill!_

 _They'd heard the legends and fought his mad followers as all gems had...But never did they think that they'd be standing in the presence of the Gem Devil himself._

 _The Gems(even Rose!) was paralyzed with fear!...But not the human though! He just calmly stood there and addressed Bill! Even made a deal with him!_

 _The Gems gasped at this! Was this human insane? Didn't he know that deals with Bill never ended well!?_

 _Evidently not, because he was now asking for 3 books filled with all the Paranormal/Supernatural knowledge in the universe!_

 _They appeared right into his hands, he began to open them-_

 **GAAAHHHHHH!**

 _Cried Bill as the human rapidly flips the book around to expose the contents to him!_

 _The human had actually turned the tables! Apparently he deliberately worded the wish in a way that Bill would exploit it; so that he'd fill the journals with secrets that would drive anyone mad at the mere sight of it! Even Bill!_

 _As Bill's mind begins to destroy itself; the Author approaches him with a new deal._

 _Let him off the hook for keeping his end of the bargain in the last deal, and give the books the power to stabilize insanity. And in exchange he'd show him the book to stabilize his sanity. Not having any other option...Bill agreed..._

" _T-this is impossible!" Shouted Pearl in disbelief._

" _How could this..._ _ **human**_ _...succeed where some of the greatest minds known to Gem-kind...failed miserably!?"_

 _Amethyst was too busy looking at this human in amazement to answer._

 _And Garnet was too busy wondering how on earth this human was jamming her future vision!_

 _And Rose- Rose was walking toward him!?_

" _Rose! What are you doing!?" Exclaimed Pearl._

 _Rose smiled. "I'm going to have a chat with the human that bested the devil!" Said Rose not even trying to hide her giddiness..._

…...

Garnet smiled. That "chat" lead to a ten year long adventure of discovering the mysteries of the journals!

They'd learned things about the world- No, the universe that they'd never thought possible!

And thanks to the journals new found power of immunizing people for insanity...they stared into the face of Cthulhu...And they were fine! And that wasn't even the craziest thing they encountered!

It however became clear that Bill wanted those journals for himself. Evidently he'd been hoping to get them for himself after Stanley became a vegetable.

Apparently, he can summon knowledge when it's part of a deal...but he can't instantly know it.

And although the books were filled to the brim with knowledge(and also had numerous blank pages for Stanley to fill in)...it was a pain to find.

The journals had no index, no page numbers, no chapters, no sections, there was no organization of any kind! Stanley literally had to make a deal with Bill to find the page about synthetic gems!

 _Synthetic Gems..._ Garnet frowned as the current problem surfaced once more. Was it dipper's Gem causing this? Was this Bill's handiwork?

They'd always had their suspicions(the fact it was a Black **Diamond** certainly hadn't helped), but...

At that moment Pearl's fight with Amethyst had reached it's boiling point.

"-honestly, take what I did with my journal for example. Putting aside the numerous deadly traps that I placed there, I also placed it into inhospitable, unreachable, unlocatable-"

 **Beep! Beep! Beep!**

Pearl paled as her private monitor showed a break-in at her "unreachable" Hiding-spot...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **Also don't forget to give a shout out to my mom's birthday story on my page!**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	5. Chapter 5

Prodigal Gem ch. 5

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

Since they'd all agreed to not tell even each other where they hid their journals, Pearl had to lead them to it.

It was far off the Warp Grid Network so they had to walk. It took them days. And Pearl got more and more frantic as her monitor reported her levels of security going down. Pearl had set up over 1000 different security levels. By the time they'd gotten there, there were only 3 left.

The temple Pearl had built was at the bottom of an active volcano...which was filled with lava sharks...that all in turn had laser beams strapped to their heads.

Amethyst looked at it all with disbelief. "Yikes, Pearl. Overkill much?"

Pearl glared at all the dead sharks that floated in the lava. "There Stanley's journals! There's no such thing as overkill! If anything, this proves that I didn't go far enough! Besides I still did better than you!"

Amethyst glared. "At least I was subtle! How much attention did you draw to yourself when you built this monstrosity!?"

"Enough!" Snapped Garnet. "We need to get to the Journal!"

Quickly they ran into the artificial temple; they reached the inner sanctum...Just as Dipper grabs the journal.

"Dipper stop!" Shouted Garnet. Dipper did nothing, he simply kept his back to them.

"Dipper, why are you doing all this?" Asked Garnet desperately.

Dipper turned to them. And the Gems were shocked at the glare of anger he sent at them.

"What do you care? You'd never believe me anyway."

Before the Gems can respond to that, Dipper Suddenly chants a strange spell that shakes the room.

Garnet and Amethyst are flung around, but Pearl(familiar with the dimensions of the room) is able to hold on.

She jumps at Dipper, spear at ready. Dipper also Jumps at her, sword at ready.

Suddenly, they weren't there anymore. Suddenly, they were in a happier, better place.

A younger Dipper was happily running into a just as happy Pearl's arms-

Both Dipper and Pearl had this flashback at the same time. But for one difference-

 **STAB!**

It made Pearl hesitate, but not Dipper.

Pearl wept at the sight of the sword piercing her. "Dipper...Why?" She asked uncomprehendingly.

Despite all that's happened...Dipper did feel guilty.

He sighed. "Why couldn't you have just let me be myself?" He asked back.

Pearl couldn't answer, she'd already reverted to a Gem.

Dipper hastily ran out of the building before the gems could fully recover...But not before Garnet caught a glimpse of his face...flowing with tears...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **The Pearl/Amethysts argument was partially helped by a review sent by**

" **The Howling Behemoth"**

 **Also don't forget to give a shout out to my mom's birthday story on my page!**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	6. Chapter 6

Prodigal Gem ch. 6

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

Until Pearl regenerated, Garnet had nothing but time. She'd overheard what they said to each other...and now she felt she had a better understanding of things.

Meanwhile, she wasn't worry about Dipper getting the journal she hid.

He'd have to come to Beach City for it, and when he did...one way or the other...this would end.

Meanwhile, it was best to tell Mabel immediately about her "pets"...that was not going to go over well.

Centipeedle was bad enough...But Lion...Lion was all their fault. The only reason why he was in quarantine at all was-

…...

" _But why!?" Shouted Dipper as he Defended the Giant black scorpion he'd bonded with in the strange temple he'd found._

" _Dipper, it's a giant monster of unknown supernatural origins-"_

" _So's Lion! But you didn't take him away from Mabel!"_

 _This completely threw Pearl, she had no idea how to respond._

 _Fortunately, Garnet stepped in._

" _Your absolutely right Dipper. We should've quarantined Lion the moment he came in contact with Mabel. We'll do that the moment we get home."_

 _Dipper was so surprised by this turn of events, he ended up letting them take Scorpion without anymore argument._

 _Pearl leaned over to whisper to Garnet. "Are you sure about this Garnet? This will really upset Mabel."_

 _Garnet sighed. "If you have a better idea of getting that creature under observation without explaining to Dipper the "real reason" I'm all ears."_

 _Not knowing what to say both Pearl and Amethyst followed Garnet briskly away from the newly discovered Cipher temple..._

… _..._

Mabel had not been happy about it...And this would not help. But the whole thing confused Garnet.

She understood why Dipper would steal the Journal and Scorpion...But why Lion? Why the Bubbles?...None of this made any sense! Why would-

 **Stomp!**

Garnet looked up from her musings to watch as a giant creature that looked like a cross between a tipsy turtle and a gumball machine stumbled by.

Garnet as always was conflicted at this sight. On the one hand she was proud that Mabel was such a fusion prodigy(it was the one part of being a Gem she had an interest in)...On the other hand fusing with all the children in town was a bit...much.

It also didn't help that seeing how good Mabel was with fusion...Reminded her how Dipper...wasn't.

Garnet felt herself almost fall apart, as the mere memory of that **day** destabilized Ruby. It was only Sapphire's soothing influence that kept them together.

Suddenly she heard a familiar noise that(thankfully) took her mind off it.

Stan was once more hawking objects he'd "borrowed" from the temple.

Garnet sighed. To this day she didn't know what to make of Stan...

… _..._

" _Amethyst, let go!"_

 _Shouted Stanley as he tried to wrestle his wallet that a younger Amethyst had clenched in her teeth._

 _ **RIP!**_

 _Both fell backward as the wallet split in two. Amethyst Groaned, then saw a picture that fell out of the wallet._

" _Hey, how come you have a picture of yourself looking at a mirror?"_

 _Pearl looked at it. "That's not his reflection...it appears to be a human that looks almost identical to him."_

 _Stan sighed as he snatches the photo away._

" _That's...My twin brother Stanford-"_

" _I didn't know you had a brother." Interrupted Rose._

 _I...Don't talk about him...And I'd appreciate it if we dropped the subject..._

… _...A couple hours later..._

" _-Explain to me again why I'm dredging up a painful part of my life that I've sworn to never talk about?"_

 _Rose smiled. "Because you love me...Also Amethyst wouldn't stop bugging everyone about it until you did."_

 _Stan let out an irritated(but resigned) groan. "Fair enough..."_

 _And so he told them how he and Stan used to be thick as thieves. How Stan protected him from bullies, and how he'd let Stan cheat off his homework so he didn't flunk, but mainly how they used to fantasies of adventures in far away lands filled with treasure...And also how Stan destroyed his chance at his dream college..._

" _Did he do it on purpose?" Asked Rose concerned._

 _YES!...No...Maybe?...Gah! I don't know! He said it was an accident...and I want to believe him...The whole thing just makes me so mad!_

 _At that point Garnet stood up. "Even if he did do it on purpose...His actions were the catalyst that led up to the life you have now. And last I checked your very happy with it, aren't you?_

 _Stanley frowned, then he took in where he was. In a wonderful house, filled with unbelievable supernatural knowledge and research. A loving amazing Wife, a child on the way(which come hell or high water his wife would live to see!)...And he really was happy with it._

 _And the more he thought about it...The more he realized that Garnet was right._

 _If it weren't for the negative stigma against Backupsmore University, he wouldn't have had to go to such extraordinary lengths to get himself noticed by the academic community...Which was what led up to that unfortunate accident that ended with Fiddleford going insane...Which made him feel guilty enough to go on that big epic quest that eventually led to his confrontation with Bill to get those books to cure him...And he never would have meet Rose..._

 _He shook his head out of that thought._

" _You might be right Garnet...But it doesn't really matter...Even if I wanted to reconcile...He won't want to see me either...We really ended on unbelievably bad terms."_

 _Rose Smiled reassuringly. "Come on dear, I'm sure that it wasn't as bad as you think-"_

" _-My parents took my side, disowned him, threw him out of the house, and forbid him to come back until he made up the millions of dollars that his stunt cost them."_

 _The Gems gaped at him in horror..._

… _..._

As it turned out Stanley had been keeping track of Stanford all these years. Garnet could still remember those awful Commercials Stanley had recorded and wondering how on earth he was able to sell such things!

They also learned that in his mad quest to get the money, he ended up being banned from 32 states...and imprisoned in at least 3 foreign countries...In other words not a great life. Still, Rose eventually was able to convince him to at least try to reach out to-

Garnet abruptly ended her train of thought as Mabel's fusion came undone-

…...

Stan watched as the fusion became undone and the kids wobbled home dazed and confused.

"Wow, what a Rush! Thanks again Mabel!" Shouted a flustered Sadie.

"Yeah! Thanks again! Your a Super Lady!" Agreed a tipsy Lars.

"I'm still pretty sure I'm too young to have done that." Admitted a reluctant(but happy) Peedee.

"WOO! TODAY I AM A MAN!...AGAIN!" Shouted an ecstatic Ronaldo.

"Wow...Mabel certainly knows when to be gentle." Says a happy Kiki awkwardly.

"-And when to be rough and wild!" Adds on an excited Jenny.

Sour Cream says nothing. He just zips up his fly...Which he only just now realized was down.

Onion also says nothing. He just gives Mabel a light peck on the cheek, and stuffs a dollar bill down her pants pocket.

 _Why dose he do that every time after we fuse?_ Wonders a confused Mabel, as Connie comforts her.

"-I just want you to know that whatever happens to dipper, I'll be there for you" Mabel smiles. "Thank you Connie, I appreciate that-"

 _Yeesh, it's like a family-friendly orgy._

Thought Stan as he watched the other kids stumble home. Stan couldn't help but chuckle to himself. _My niece fuses with dozens of other people to form a giant monster...And I don't bat an eye...Man, my life has gotten weird._ Thinks Stan as he reminisces on the day he got roped into this crazy town...

…...

 _Stanley nervously watched Stanford approach the outskirts of Beach City._

 _ **What do I do? What do I say? At the very least I "indirectly" made my brother's last ten years a nightmare...What Do I-**_

 _His internal monologue was cut short as a happy Stanford hugs his brother._

 _Bewildered by this unexpected turn of events, Stanley could do nothing but awkwardly hug back._

… _.later..._

" _-But, enough about me. What about you? What have you been up to?" Asks Stanford as he and Stanley walk into beach city._

 _Stanley suddenly looked reluctant._

" _Uh...We'll on top of several other things...I'm married."_

" _What!? You? Married?" Exclaimed Stanford in disbelief._

 _Stanley glared. "You know, you don't have to sound quite so surprised."_

" _Right, right. Sorry. Seriously though, that's awesome! I can't wait to meet her!"_

 _Again Stanley looked reluctant._

" _Right...See about that...She's not your garden-variety "woman.'"_

 _Stanford chuckled. "_ _Look, I've been around the world, okay? Whatever she's like, I'll understand-"_

… _..._

" _-There is nothing about this I understand." Said Stanford flatly as he beheld the house/alien base, with the four aliens standing in front of it._

" _Whoa! He's like a fatter version of Stanley!" Shouted Amethyst._

 _Stanley and Rose face palmed..._

 _..…several awkward hours later..._

" _Uh, Stanford listen...There's something else I need to tell you."_

 _Stanford groans. "Can it wait till tomorrow? I'm still trying to process the several dozen curve balls you've thrown me today."_

 _Stanley shook his head. "No, this can't wait."_

 _He then tells him how Rose is pregnant...Also how she might not survive it._

 _Stanford was horrified. "What!? Why would you let her-"_

" _I didn't know! She didn't tell me this until she was 5 months along!"_

 _Stanley growled. "If only if she'd told me sooner...Given me more time...I wouldn't have to-"_

 _Stanley stopped his rant to give a resigned sigh._

" _Stan, just promise me that whatever happens...you'll look after our child."_

 _Stanford looked at him warily. "Uh, bro. Your really scaring me here-"_

" _Stanford! Please! This is important!"_

 _Stanford still looked uneasy...But he nodded._

" _Okay, Bro. I promise."_

 _Suddenly Stanley personality dose a full 180 and happily slaps him on the back._

" _Hey! I had the gems bring the Stan "O" War here from my old storage unit in New Jersey, and had it fixed up. After the child is born, what do you say we fire it up?"_

 _Stanford just looks at him confused-_

… _..._

Stan's flashback was cut short when he saw Garnet approach...

…...

Garnet cautiously approached Stan's "Mystery" stand. Things become very tense between Stan and the gems after the twins were "born."

Especially between Pearl and Stan. Pearl blamed Stanley for making the deal with Bill. And Stan blamed Rose for not giving Stanley enough time to find Synthetic Gem formula on his own...That turned ugly very fast.

Things didn't improve when Stan wanted to use the Journals to find and Kill Bill. Pearl and Amethyst however, wanted to hide the journals and have nothing more to do with Bill.

And Garnet...Well, Garnet agreed with Stan...But she felt taking care of the children took priority over everything else. Thankfully, she managed to convince Stan of that.

He and Pearl also but heads many times over how to raise the children...Mainly Dipper.

Garnet turned to Stan. "Dipper is somehow finding the journals, and then taking them. Do you know anything about that?"

"No, Hello? No, how are you Stan?" Garnet just glared.

Stan sighed. "Several months ago Dipper came to me asking who Bill is...And I told him everything."

"What!?" Snapped Garnet. She knew that Stan was firmly against them not telling the kids anything about Bill or how they're parents really died, But this was-

Stan glared right back. "Considering that he was only asking because he overheard you guys theorizing about how he might have something to do with all the Cipher Temples rebuilding and reactivating themselves; I don't think your in any position to criticize me!"

Garnet felt her heart wrench. _Dipper...heard that?_ She thought in horror.

Stan, meanwhile continued. "Yeah, he knows all about how the temples started coming back online ever since the day Ruby-"

 **RIP!**

Garnet split in two! "I knew it! This is all my fault! I'm a horrible person! I'm sorry Dipper!" Screamed Ruby as she ran away in tears.

"RUBY! Don't blame yourself! It was a bad day all around! I'm just as bad! I should have been paying closer attention to Dippers personal future! RUBY!" Shouted Sapphire as she floated after her.

Stan felt a large pit grow in his stomach. Despite all the problems he had with the Gems...Garnet was okay. Unlike the other Gems she was fair with him...Tough...But fair nonetheless. Also among the Gems...Dipper clearly felt the most connected to her...and clearly Garnet felt the same way. Seeing her falling to pieces like this...It just felt wrong.

Stan pushed these anxieties aside as he got a text message from Mabel saying she'd be playing with Connie for the rest of the day.

Seeing that now was his chance to slip away, Stan quickly closed up shop and began to walk to the outskirts of town...While he continued his memory from where it was interrupted-

…...

 _-"Hey! I had the gems bring the Stan "O" War here from my old storage unit in New Jersey, and had it fixed up. After the child is born, what do you say we fire it up?"_

 _Stanford just looks at him confused...not because of what he said...But what he was doing while he said it. He had done the "zipped lip" motion. Something they'd come up with as a child to secretly communicate without anyone else knowing..._

… _...Latter, after the Twins are "born"..._

 _-Stan looks though the Stan "O" War...sure enough he finds a hidden compartment with a note inside:_

 _ **STANFORD; if your reading this then I've died or worse.**_

 _ **If so, there's something I need you to do.**_

 _ **I have reason to believe our world will soon be in grave danger.**_

 _ **I have a plan to thwart it...But the Gems will never agree to it.**_

 _ **I can't risk giving you all the info here...**_

 _ **Find my partner Fiddleford, give him the codeword: Scipio, he'll explain the rest.**_

 _ **P.S. My greatest regret was that we never went on that voyage...Sorry Bro...**_

… _ **...**_

Stan wipes away a tear as he reached Fiddleford's shack on the outskirts of town. He goes inside, types in the password into the vending machine/secret door and descends into the underground lab. Where Fiddleford is hard at work with the portal...

…...Meanwhile, on the other side of the world...

Dipper reads the journals one more time to make sure everything was done correctly, then he reaches for the lever.

 _Garnet, Mom, everyone...forgive me..._

Thought Dipper to himself as he pulled the lever. And so one-by-one...the kindergartens...the same horrid facilities that Dippers mom and the gems sacrificed everything to shut down...started to come back online...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **Alright, an extra large chapter to make up for the fact I'll be done for the week.**

 **Well maybe one more story(if I'm lucky).**

 **For Tomorrow I pick up a copy of the new Eric Flint Novel: 1636: The Cardinal Virtues.**

 **A wonderful series that I strongly recommend you read.**

 **Also don't forget to give a shout out to my mom's birthday story on my page!**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	7. Chapter 7

Prodigal Gem ch. 7

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

The instant Pearl regenerated, she was grabbed by Garnet.

"Alright Pearl, I think we both know what Dipper's last comment to you meant."

Pearl suddenly felt shame as the memories came pouring back-

…...

 _A younger Dipper was ecstatic. He shuffled through the cryptograms excitedly._

 _It had taken him weeks but he was finally on the verge of cracking this!_

 _He just needed to crack this last glyph and-_

 _ **FWOOM!**_

 _Dipper watched in horrified disbelief as his hard work literally went up in flames._

 _He turned to see that the source of the flames was..._

" _Pearl?" Asked a tearful Dipper._

 _Pearl flustered. "Uh...Spider! Yes! Spider! Looked very poisonous!"_

 _Dipper groaned. "Now I'm going to have to start all over-"_

" _You could do that-" Says Pearl as her eyes quickly darted around the room before seeing one of Mable's-_

 _Ukulele! Shouted Pearl._

 _Dipper looked confused. "What are you-"_

" _Your Sister is amazing with music! I bet your just as good, maybe better!"_

 _Dipper only became more confused._

" _But I don't really like musical-"_

" _You won't know until you try!" Interrupts Pearl. "It never hurts to have a hobbie!"_

" _But I already have a-" But Dippers cries feel on death ears as he was more-or-less dragged from his room..._

… _..._

Pearl flushed with embarrassment. "Okay...so a few times I got a little carried away."

Amethyst scoffed. "A _little_? Who are you trying to fool?"...

…...

 _Dipper was examining an amazing specimen under a microscope-_

 _ **SMASH!**_

 _Dipper glared at Pearl. "Uh, Spider!" She shouted. "I'll buy you a new one latter! Right now how would you...Fusion! Would you like to learn fusion?"_

 _Dipper reluctantly admitted he was interested in fusion, which Pearl took as a Que to drag him away._

… _..._

"-Okay, okay. So I got a lot carried away a few times."

Amethyst snorted again...

… _..._

 _ **SMASH!**_

 _Dipper sighed at his now smashed computer. He turned to pearl in a huff._

" _let me guess: there was a spider, you'll buy me a new computer(again), and your going to drag me away to do something else." Interrupted a fairly irritated Dipper before Pearl could say anything._

 _Pearl was Dumbstruck. "Uh...Not necessarily." she said lamely..._

… _..._

Pearl groaned. "Look, the path Stanley went down is what got him and Rose killed! I just wanted Dipper to be safe!" The other gems gave her a reproachful look.

"Oh, don't you judge me! You may not have helped me with this, but you never stopped me either!"

Now it was the other gems turn to feel shame. They really had wanted Dipper to be happy...But no matter how they wanted to deny it...the fact was that deep down...they had agreed with Pearl.

Garnet groaned. "Look, we all dropped the ball here. What we need to focus on is how to fix this-"

"Fix this!?" Exclaimed Pearl. "Garnet, he murdered a human in cold blood!...Bad parenting or not, that's still no excuse!...We have to...you know?...I'm sorry but you know as well as I do how this has to end."

Garnet felt dizzy. Suddenly, she wasn't with the gems anymore. She was many years in the past; holding a baby Dipper in her arms...him saying his first word..."Mommy"...to her...

Again Garnet was in the present, tears in her eyes, deep in thought.

 _No...we can't do it...Not this...Not to Dipper...there has to be another way-_

 **BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

The Gems quickly rushed to the console that was emitting the alarm.

Pearl paled. "The Kindergartens...There coming back online!"

…...Latter...

Garnet was finding it increasingly hard to not come undone. Deathly pale she brought the com-link back up to her mouth. "Are you sure?" Asked Garnet.

On the other end an equally pale Pearl confirmed. All the Kindergartens she and amethyst had checked up on had a forcefield surrounding them...that matched Stanley's design in the journals.

Also, the Durational Spectrometer had shown glimpses of Dipper; not to mention some dried blood that they'd confirmed was Dipper's...There was no denying it...Dipper had reactivated the Kindergartens...and apparently modified them as well!

"Wha-what do we do?" Asked a broken hearted Amethyst, who was practically hyperventilating.

Garnet didn't answer. She'd fallen to pieces. Hearing Sapphire and Ruby's indistinct mumblings only demoralized the gems further...not that they could blame her...they were barely holding on as it is.

Eventually, Garnet was able to pull herself back together. "Come back to Beach City...Dipper will come here for the final journal...well deal with him here...

The other gems said nothing...what else could be said?

And so the Gems began their long walk to Beach City...oblivious to the eyes that watched.

"The Gems come your way...ready the ambush." Said a Blind Eye cultist through his com-link...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **Also don't forget to give a shout out to my mom's birthday story on my page!**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	8. Chapter 8

Prodigal Gem ch. 8

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

And so Garnet sat Lotus position on a cliff overlooking Beach city...waiting for the inevitable confrontation...while reminiscing...wondering where everything went so wrong...

…...

 _Gah! Cried a young Dipper as he threw the Ukulele to the ground. "I stink at this!"_

 _Pearl tried to comfort him. Now, Dipper if you just keep practicing-"_

" _No! I don't want to practice! I don't want to play music! I don't want to be like Mabel! I want to be me! Why can't you accept that!?"_

 _Shouted Dipper as he stormed away. Garnet of course immediately went after him to comfort. Pearl and Amethyst looked at each other lost and concerned. Stan just shook his head at the whole thing. And little Mabel just sat there confused about what was wrong with being her..._

… _..._

Not too far away Dipper walked toward Beach city...also reminiscing about the events that led up to this...

… _..._

 _A younger Dipper and the other Gems watched in amazement as the four eyed giant woman defused back into Pearl and Mabel._

 _Wet with tears of Joy Pearl hugged Mabel._

" _(sniff) Mabel that was wonderful! I thought I'd never be Rainbow Quartz again! And on your first try too!"_

 _Dipper let out an annoyed sigh as Pearl continued to gush over Mabel...again._

 _Stan noticing this. Gives out an annoyed cough. "Yeah, isn't this supposed to be a session for both Mabel_ _ **and**_ _Dipper?"_

" _-Wha? Oh, right. Of course." Said Pearl as she quickly composed herself._

 _She turns to Dipper. "Whenever your ready Dipper."_

 _Dipper suddenly looks embarrassed. "Uh, actually...I was kinda hoping-"_

 _He turns to look at Garnet. Who just smiles. "I'd be happy to."_

 **I am a question to the world,  
Not an answer to be heard  
Or a moment that's held in your arms.**

 _I'm doing it! I'm actually doing it! Thinks Dipper excitedly as his dance synchronizes perfectly with Garnet._

 **And what do you think you'd ever say?  
I won't listen anyway…**

 _Such skill! And at such a young age! He's going to do it! And I'm going to be apart of it! I'm going to be Dipper's first! Thought an increasingly giddy Garnet as the dance neared it's close-_

 **You don't know me,  
And I'll never be what you want me to be.**

 _No one was really surprised._

 _Their bond already so great, it was little wonder that this was so easy for them._

 _They came together to fuse-_ ****

 **And what do you think you'd understand?  
I'm a boy, no, I'm a man..**

 _WAIT! STOP THE FUSION! SOMETHING'S WRONG!_

 _Screamed Sapphire deep within Garnets mind._

 _But it was too late-_

 **You can't take me and throw me away.  
And how can you learn what's never shown?**

 _Everyone watched in horror as the fusion became a horrific blob with Sapphire and Ruby screaming in agony._

 **Yeah, you stand here on your own.  
They don't know me 'cause I'm not here.**

 _Within, Dipper(although not in pain himself)helplessly felt Garnet's agony._

 _Horrified and confused, Dipper tried to save her. but every move he made seemed to only make things worse!_

 **And I want a moment to be real,  
Wanna touch things I don't feel,  
Wanna hold on and feel I belong.**

 _Finally the fusion became undone._

 _SAPPHIRE!_

 _Screamed the injured Ruby as she watched her revert to a gem mid-flight, hit the wall-_

 _CRACK!_

 _-and shatter into a thousand pieces._

 **And how can the world want me to change?  
They're the ones that stay the same.**

 _Dipper was in tears as he watched the closest thing he had to a mom "die"._

 _He ran up to Ruby, tried to tell her how sorry he was-_

 **They don't know me,  
'Cause I'm not here.**

 _YOU DID THIS! Screamed Ruby now foaming at the mouth and with blood-shot eyes. She jumps on Dipper-_

 **And you see the things they never see  
All you wanted, I could be**

 _YOU TOOK HER FROM ME! WE ALWAYS KNEW YOU'D TURN ON US!_

 _I HATE YOU! JUST DO US ALL A FAVOR AND DIE!_

 _Screamed Ruby as her beatings began to cave in the little boys ribcage-_

 **Now you know me, and I'm not afraid**

 _Finally shaking off their shock, Stan and the other Gems desperately tried to pry the enraged Ruby off the now brutally beaten Dipper._

 **And I wanna tell you who I am**

 _And Mabel...Mabel just watched...What else could the little girl do?_

 **Can you help me be a man?**

 _-Except watch her once loving family fall apart...and cry...Right over Sapphire's shards..._

 **They can't break me  
As long as I know who I am**

 _RUBY! STOP! I'M FINE!_

 _Sapphire's voice broke through Rubies insanity-_

 **And I want a moment to be real,  
Wanna touch things I don't feel,  
Wanna hold on and feel I belong.**

 _What have I done? Realized a horrified Ruby as she gazes down on a barely breathing Dipper...and her own blood soaked hands_

 **And how can the world want me to change?  
They're the ones that stay the same.**

" _This is amazing Mabel!" Exclaimed Pearl. "You've inherited your mothers gift! And it's even more powerful! Rose was never able to-"_

 _HELO! BRUTALLY BEATEN KID HERE! NOT GETTING ANY HEALTHIER! Screamed Stan. Immediately feeling ashamed, Pearl grabbed Mabel and practically threw her at Dipper. Her tears were quick to work their magic..._

 **They can't see me,  
But I'm still here.**

… _..Many Days Latter..._

" _-So I dug through the archives, and it turns out Diamonds can only fuse with other Diamonds, or equally powerful Gems. Any "Lesser" gem will be overcharged and killed." Stated Pearl somberly..._

 **They can't tell me who to be,  
'Cause I'm not what they see.**

" _-Okay, so Dipper just won't fuse. Problem solved." Stated Stan flatly_

 **Yeah, the world is still sleepin',  
While I keep on dreamin' for me.**

" _NO!" Shouted Garnet passionately. "A Gem that can't fuse is barely a Gem at all!_

 _I refuse to condemn Dipper to such a fate!"_

 **And their words are just whispers**

 _Garnet angrily commands Pearl to work on a way for Dipper to fuse safely._

 _Oblivious to being overheard...or the unintended effect her words might have._

 _I'm...I'm not a real Gem? Thinks a now even more broken hearted Dipper..._

 **And lies that I'll never believe.**

… _...many weeks later..._

" _Come on, fuse!" Shouts Dipper angrily as he attempts to fuse with a chimp-_

 _ZAP!_

 _Dipper lets out a frustrated sigh as he tosses the corpse in the trash with the other test subjects..._

 **And I want a moment to be real,  
Wanna touch things I don't feel,  
Wanna hold on and feel I belong.**

… _...Many months later..._

" _-Hey, Mabel! How'd you like to join us on a mission?" Asks Pearl eagerly._

 **And how can they say I never change?**

 _Mabel suddenly looked very uncomfortable. "Uh...no thank you...all this gem business...I'm just not interested, you know?"_

 _Says Mabel as she runs away from the now clearly saddened and disappointed Pearl._

 **They're the ones that stay the same.**

" _I'll come!" Shouts Dipper eagerly. He's shocked to see Pearls features become very nervous. "Uh...Alright. Sure, of course." Says Pearl in a less than enthusiastic manner._

 **I'm the one now,  
'Cause I'm still here.**

 _Why did she want Mabel with them, and not me? What dose she have that I don't? What have I done wrong now? Thinks an increasingly hurt Dipper as he and the Gems walk to the warp pad._

 **I'm the one,  
'Cause I'm still here.**

 _Calm down Pearl...your overthinking this. All those Bill Cipher Temples reactivating...that's just a coincidence...Dipper will be fine...he'll be safe..._

 _Pearl frantically thinks this as she walks to the warp pad._

 _While the other gems have similar concerned thoughts..._

 **I'm still here.**

 _Everytime, she asks Mabel first! Everytime she says no! Everytime, they don't ask me at all! Everytime, I have to ask them to come! Why don't they want me? What am I doing wrong?_

 **I'm still here.**

 _What's wrong with me?_

 **I'm still here.**

…...Present Day...

"Hello, Garnet." Says Dipper flatly...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **Misscommunication kills indeed...**

 **Okay, would anyone be willing to post this story(or maybe another story) on "Television Tropes and Idioms. com"? I'd appreciate it!**

 **Also don't forget to give a shout out to my mom's birthday story on my page!**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	9. Chapter 9

Prodigal Gem ch. 9

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

The instant Garnet saw Dipper she rushed to grab him-

 **CRASH!**

Only to smash into a magic mirror that simply had Dippers reflection on it! Suddenly, Garnet couldn't even move! The shards had warped and twisted around her, binding her!

Not wasting any time; Dipper leaped from his hiding spot, jumped on Garnet, plucked journal #3 from within her Afro and ran.

Garnet, also not wasting any time; quickly defused long enough to escape her bindings and run after him.

Having foreseen this. Dipper had already tossed down some mini-tazer turrets to slow her down.

Having seen him do this, she fires her rocket punch at them to clear the path-

 **BOOM!**

Only to realize Dipper foresaw her doing that, and had enclosed each turret capsule with a goo-bomb.

Garnet was only just able to dodge out of the way of the sticky goo wave...except her foot.

Quickly she rips it free of the pavement...or ripped the pavement free of the ground anyway.

Seeing that Dipper had used the distraction to flee; she brings up her tracker to pinpoint the tracking beacon she hide on the journal...

…...

Meanwhile; Dipper has already found the beacon, tied it to a rat he'd brought just in case, and let it free in the city...

…...

Garnet; having anticipated Dipper doing this, had sprayed the journal with a special perfume only she could smell. A quick sniff of the air told her where Dipper really was.

Garnet didn't need future vision when it came to Dipper. They knew each other so well. That's why they(almost) fused despite Dipper being a novice; had he tried with anyone else he wouldn't have gotten anywhere as close.

….of course this was also a double edged blade, as this worked to Dippers advantage as well...something Garnet is quick to realize when the scent leads her to a fake journal-

 **BOOM!**

-that has a trip-wire connected to a goo bomb...

…...

-and so this went on. Dipper ran using all sorts of tricks to slow Garnet down, and Garnet would just overcome them all...

…..Until she finally cornered him.

…...

Dipper desperately fiddled with his wristwatch/portable shield generator as Garnet pounded on said shield.

Dipper was so close to the homemade warp pad he placed on the outskirts of town. If he could just-

WHY!? Screamed Garnet, breaking Dipper out of his thoughts.

"Why did you kill that human!? Why did you reactivate the kindergartens!?

How did you even know about them!? No- forget that, if you know about the kindergartens then you know what they can do, what me and your mother sacrificed to shut them down!" Garnet was crying now. "Talk to me! Explain to me! Make me understand why your doing this! GIVE ME A REASON TO NOT KILL YOU!"

 **SMASH!**

With one final punch the portal collapsed. Garnet pinned him down before he could do anything. Her hand grasped his gem, a single squeeze and he'd be dead.

TELL ME! TELL ME WHY YOUR DOING THIS!

-But Dipper said nothing.

WHY WON'T YOU TELL ME!? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!? JUST TELL ME WHAT THE PROBLEM IS AND I'LL HELP YOU!

-But Dipper still said nothing.

Garnet felt her heart break...there was no choice...Dipper was a threat to humanity...possibly to all of them...He had to die.

She looked the child that she'd come to love as her own flesh and Gem in the eyes...

"Good bye Dipper." She whispered as she began to crush his Gem-

 **DON'T HURT MY DAD!**

Garnet turned around just in time to see a little blonde girl charge at her.

Garnet was so surprised by this sight, she didn't notice the vines until they ensnared her-

She tried to struggle...but she felt so weak all of a sudden...then she saw it...the vines were stabbing her flesh! Leeching her energy!

She looked at the human girl- No, she saw it now. The Pearl that sat on her brow...and she was being scolded by Dipper!?

"-Pacifica, I told you not to follow me!"

The girl sniffled. "But daddy you-"

Dipper shook his head. "Forget it, we need to get out of here before she breaks free!"

Dipper scoops her up and runs just as Garnets vision began to darken...as she lapses into unconsciousness...one thought stuck to her above all else-

 _-Did she just call him dad?_

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **Also don't forget to give a shout out to my mom's birthday story on my page!**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	10. Chapter 10

Prodigal Gem ch. 10

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

-Finally, Pearl and Amethyst made it home. Those moronic blind-eye's why couldn't they just leave them alone!? Thought both gems to themselves.

The Blind Eye Society...Despite their intimidating name...are more of a nuisance then anything.

Their 'ambush' was easy to spot and even easier to beat down. The annoying part was when they blew up the warp pad...which meant they had to walk the whole way back! It took a week.

The blind-eye society were a group of anti-Bill fanatics...who targeted the gems.

They felt that the power of Bill only infected Earth when the Gems first came; and only when they were driven off or killed would Bill leave earth forever.

Despite their idiocy...the Gems can't help but feel that they have a point...

The fact was that the worship of bill only spread to earth through the teachings of Bill worshiping Gems...which among other things lead to the creation of the Order of the Holy Mackerel...

The Gems shuddered just thinking about them. Despite their silly name; the Order actually was a credible threat to them, unlike the society.

They could still remember when these bill worshiping humans snuck into their house and kidnapped a 2 year old Dipper.

Garnet went ballistic! She went on a roaring rampage of revenge across the country!

20 cities were completely leveled! And that was before she found the Order!

Half of California broke off the continent and sank into the sea!

Thankfully none of the 'normal' humans retaliated...it had long ago become an unspoken rule among humans to never get between a Mama Bear and her Cub.

This thought only depressed them more considering the situation.

They found Garnet pouring over all the data they'd acquired recently about Dipper.

She told them about how Dipper took the journal-

"You hide it in your hair?!" Shouted an incredulous Pearl.

"That's...Actually that's probably the safest place on earth." She admitted. Amethyst nodded in agreement.

-She then told them about the mysterious hybrid that helped Dipper.

"A Pearl?" Asked Pearl in amazement. "She was a Pearl?"

"Forget that! She called Dipper dad?" Asked an astonished Amethyst.

Garnet nodded, turned back to the data, then growls out in frustration.

"GAH! None of this makes sense! Why is Dipper doing this!?"

Pearl scoffs. "I still think this has something to do with Dippers gem.

I don't think I need to remind you that even before the-" She suddenly casts a nervous glance at Garnet. "-Uh...'incident' we've had our concerns about that Gem!"

…...

" _Uh, Stanley?" Asks Pearl. "I don't mean to sound ungrateful-"_

" _Then don't." Said Stanley flatly_

 _Pearl frowns, but continues. "I'm just wondering...why a Diamond?"_

 _Stanley shrugged. "Why not a Diamond? Those are the most powerful Gems, right?"_

 _Stanley then chuckled. "Every parent claims their child is 'special'...but our kids actually going to be able to back it up!"_

 _Pearl frowned. "But...Rose told you our history with 'Diamonds'-"_

 _Stanley gave her a weird look. "what's that got to do with anything? Frankly the idea of my child having the powers you told me about fills me with joy and wonder!"_

 _ **-not horror and dismay?**_ _Thinks Pearl incredulously._

" _-I've never even heard of a_ _ **Black**_ _Diamond." Interjects Garnet suddenly._

" _Wha- Oh, well according to the journal, their more powerful than all the other diamond types combined!"_

 _He looks to Rose. "-In short: our child is going to be awesome!"_

 _Rose is giddy about the whole thing! The gems on the other hand-_

… _..._

"-Yeah, no offense Pearl but you can't really be trusted to be unbiased where Stanley is concerned." Pointed out Amethyst.

Pearl glared. "Oh, don't give me that! You were all just as concerned as I was!"

To this Amethyst had no answer...

Garnet meanwhile; had begun to anxiously pace.

"There's something were missing here!" She shouted out loud.

"Where's the gem from the mirror? Who is the hybrid that was with Dipper? Where did she come from? What dose Dipper want with the journals? Why did he take the bubbles and lion? Why did Dipper reactivate the kindergartens? And why did he kill this-" She pauses to look at the data for the actual name. "-Preston Northwest person?"

"NORTHWEST!? That's the guy Dipper iced!?"

The Gems turned around and saw Stan and Mabel coming into the house.

Garnet looked at Stan curiously. "You know this human?" She asked curiously.

Stan sighed. "Enough to know that killing him is less a crime than a public service!"

STAN! Shouts a horrified Pearl. She quickly turns to Mabel. "Don't listen to him Mabel, he doesn't mean that!"

"Like fun I don't!" Shouted Stan. "That whole families been nothing but liars, swindlers, and traitors!" Ever since Nathaniel Northwest conned Beach City from William Dewey(and if Williams sudden death afterwords was truly 'natural' I'll eat my fez!); this town has suffered under a seemingly never-ending political dynasty of corruption, greed, and decadence!"

Pearl chuckled good naturedly. "Come on Stan, I'm sure he wasn't that bad."

Stan smirked. "Don't believe me? Fine! Ask the good people of Beach City what they thought of their 'beloved' mayor!"

Pearl shakes her head. "Uh, Stan were kinda too busy here trying to stop your planet from being sucked dry; to waste time-"

"-I say lets do it." Interrupts Garnet suddenly.

Pearl gaps in disbelief. While Stan gives a whoop of triumph. He then goes to start up the car.

Pearl turns to Garnet. "Garnet, we don't have time to-"

"I'm tired of groping around in the dark!" Snaps Garnet. "Now this is the only lead we have! If you have a better idea I'm all ears!" It was a glum Pearl that followed after them...

… **..OMAKE...**

 **-Hi! I'm Stan Pines of Stan Co. Enterprises. Are you sick of** ** _this_** **always happening to** ** _you_** **?** ** _(A pitcher of juice is thrown at him, getting juice all over him)_** **Then you need the Shammy of the future!** ** _(Begins to wipe himself off, then the commercial skips ahead to him completely clean)_** **Made with the same material astronauts use to clean up cranberry stains on the moon! That's the Sham Total! It's a total sham!**

"-Well, that was poorly edited." Commented Garnet flatly after watching the recording of Stanley's twin's commercial.

Pearl just looked confused. "A total shame? What kind of name is that? Who would buy that?"

"-A couple hundred people." Admitted Stanley(with more then a small hint of pride for his twins capabilities hidden behind the words).

Pearl just looks perplexed. "I won't lie...my opinion of humanity has just gone down a couple notches."

Stanley sighed. "Yeah, thankfully the angry mob that went after him also bought Stan Co. brand pitchforks..."

"Put on another one!" Shouts an excited Amethyst...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **Also don't forget to give a shout out to my mom's birthday story on my page!**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	11. Chapter 11

Prodigal Gem ch. 11

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

-and so the Gems began their search of information on the former CEO of Northwest Industries/Mayor of Beach City...They didn't have to look far...

…...

"The Northwests are the devil incarnate!" Shouted granny Gunga. "They make deal with my husband; he prune their hedges, they pay him 500$ a week."

She shook her head. "I loved my husband...but he could be so naïve!...it was cute...but this time it really blew up in our faces."

She dusted her glasses and continued. "First week, he do good job. When week end he go to Northwests for paycheck. But he get no paycheck! He got lawsuit! 'Fineprint' in deal he signed say he forfeit all rights to all our families patented pizza recipes past, present, future! They sue our family for selling 'their' recipes for the last 50 generations! Lawsuit succeeds! We lose almost everything! Worse, now my husband had to keep pruning their hedges for free!

She wipes a tear from her eye. "He die of dehydration shortly after while pruning hedges! They then grind his body and use it for fertilizer! Worse, they say that week no count! We had to reimburse them for the 'wasted week' and for desecrating my beloved husbands body!"

At this point Granny Gunga is too busy sobbing to continue. So her son Kofi takes up the story.

He sighs. "It was at that point I was forced to take up where my father left off. It was either that or granny would lose custody of me...and I'd go to juvie...I was only 12 at the time."

He shakes his head. "I honestly don't know what's worse; the knowledge that I serve the man who ruined my family...or the knowledge that when I die my daughters will be forced to do the same, lest they be locked in jail for life!

"-Which I am not looking forward to!" Shouts Jenny from nearby. "I mean have you seen his hedges!? Their like the size of football stadiums!..."

…...

Mr. Fryman sighed. "You know, we didn't used to be called the 'Fryman's', originally we were the 'Munitions'.

Fryman shook his head. "Yeah, my grandad used to own a munitions factory. During WWII the Northwests approached him to be the middleman for selling their guns to the Allies. It was a pretty sweet deal...until the OSS bust down his door.

Fryman balled his fists in anger. "Turns out the whole point of the deal was to make my grandad the fall guy for the Northwests selling to **both** sides of the war...and put themselves in a position to scam his factory and his fortune right out from under him!

Fryman growled. "The majority of my family got arrested! The few of us that didn't had to change our names and go into hiding! But that wasn't enough for the Northwests! Oh,no! They like to make their victims suffer! They deliberately made it impossible for us to live anywhere except their city! Where they can constantly torment us!..."

…...

-He's a ********** **************! ********* on a boat of *********! ****** he can just go******* *****! *********** while he ************! ******** *********that little ********! ***** ******in a bucket ********! Screamed Vidalia.

LANGUAGE! Shouted a flustered Pearl as she covered the ears of an equally flustered Mabel.

Amethyst just gaped at her old friend in amazement. "Dang, Vidalia! I've never seen you this mad! Not even when Marty left!"

Vidalia Snorted. "Yeah, well all Marty did was leave! He never hired pirates to repeatedly rob and beat up my husband just because he wouldn't sell him a treasured family heirloom! Marty never made my husband pay him for the 'privilege' of taking said family heirloom off his hands afterwords! He never then destroyed said heirloom right in front of him, and reveal he only bought it to do that! Because it was so ugly! And I'm pretty sure Marty never tried to burn down my son's DJ party warehouse(while he and his friends were still partying inside no less!), bribe the water company to deactivate the water for the sprinklers, bribe the fire department to not go help; all because he found his songs 'annoying'!"

Vidalia panted in exhaustion after her long rant.

Pearl just looked at her deathly pale. "Right...just to be clear, Preston Northwest DID do all these things?"

Vidalia just glares...

…...

-And so this went on. And the Gems didn't know what was more horrifying; the terrible things they'd been told, or the fact that when they explained why they were asking...the people began to celebrate!...And promised Dipper and his family all they could eat for life!(something Stan was quick to take advantage of)

Garnet still couldn't help but be amazed at how both their cultures differed.

Gems were for the most part a species ruled by logic.

That's not to say they couldn't be cruel or malicious(far from it)...but their was still a underlying logic to it, a pragmatism, a method to the madness.

A random bout of cruelty that would earn them no gain either long-term or short-term was completely alien to them.

Also, even when things were at their worst. Neither side celebrated the death of a Gem...Relieved that a dangerous enemy was out of play? Sure. Celebrate a grand victory? Naturally. But to actually celebrate the death of a single Gem? To feel such hatred for them that you'd burn them in effigy or spit on their corpse? Never!

So busy was Garnets inner contemplation that she almost missed what Stan was saying.

"-It's like I've been telling you Garnet." Said Stan between mouthfuls of free pizza.

"Ain't nobody here feels bad about that jerks death."

"Now wait just a minute!" Shouts Pearl. "Whether the man was well liked or not is beside the point! The point is that he was a human that was murdered in cold blood! This goes against everything Rose sacrificed and stood for! We have to uphold her legacy!"

"Even if it means killing Dipper!?" Shouted an angry Mable!

Pearl looked at her shocked at her outburst. She then tries to placate her.

"Sweetie it's more complicated than that-"

HOW!? Demanded Mabel. "Everything I've heard today shows that Dipper was completely in the right to kill him! That man was a monster! He and his family hurt my friends and their family! In fact give me one reason why I shouldn't run off to find Dipper and help him hide from you!"

Stan sighed. "I'm sorry sweetie. But there actually is a legitimate reason...which I'm not allowed to tell." He says while glaring at Pearl.

Pearl glares back, and is about to retort-

"Stan's right, it's time she knew about the kindergartens." Said Garnet suddenly.

Pearl gaped at her. "But Garnet she's too young-"

"-No more, secrets." Said Garnet flatly. And Pearl knew the matter was closed.

And so while Garnet explained things to an increasingly horrified Mable, Pearl sulked.

It didn't help matters that the citizens were already burning Preston Northwest in effigy while singing-

 **Ding Dong the jerk is dead!**

 **Which old jerk?**

 **The Wicked Jerk!**

Pearl was appalled! "This is obscene!" She stated angrily. "The death of a member of ones own species is terrible, tragic thing! Regardless of the circumstances! It should be a time of morning and self-reflection...Not this travesty!"

Stan rolled his eyes as he scarfed more Pizza. "Will you give it a rest with the fruity romantization crap? Just let them enjoy this brief time of peace before that jerks daughter Pacifica takes up the reigns-"

Suddenly Stan found himself hoisted into the air looking into the eyes of a very scarily focused and intense Garnet.

REPEAT. THAT. NAME.

…..It wasn't a question...

… **..OMAKE...**

 **-Hi! I'm Steve Pinington!** ** _(Pulls at Band-aid on his arm)_** **Are you sick of bandages that are hard to remove! Then what you need is the Rip Off!**

 **The Rip Off** ** _won't_** **give you rashes, I repeat: it** ** _won't_** **give you rashes.** ** _(The words "IT WON'T GIVE YOU RASHES" appears on the screen)-_**

"-I'm going to go out on a limb here and assume it gives you rashes." Guessed Garnet.

"Worse, Leprosy." Admitted Stanley. The Gems winched sympathetically.

Except for Pearl who was stuck on the name. "Rip off? Seriously? Dose he- How dose he not hear how ridiculously horrible the name is?"

"That's what makes it funny!" Shouts Amethyst as she puts on another commercial...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **Also don't forget to give a shout out to my mom's birthday story on my page!**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	12. Chapter 12

Prodigal Gem ch. 12

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

Needless to say, Stan was quick to repeat the name. Quickly, Garnet put him down. She then activated her gems to project an image of her memory. She shows him the picture of the hybrid. "Is this Pacifica?" Stan looks it over confused. "Well...she's a teenager...so I want to say no...but...weird, it's like I'm looking at her younger sister, or something-"

He pulls out his wallet and rummages through it until he pulls out a picture. He hands it to Garnet and she's amazed at what she sees! It was her!...well, A teenage version of her anyway.

"-Wait, why do you have a picture of the teenage daughter of someone you despise?" Asks Pearl confused.

"Hey! I don't pry into your personal life!" Snaps Stan defensively. Pearl gives him a weird look, but wisely decides to drop it.

Garnet looked closer...she wore a tiara...with a giant Pearl in the center! _Was she hiding it? Why? Who is this 'Pacifica'?_ Contemplated Garnet to herself.

Pearl, meanwhile. Was having her own inner-turmoil. "She's a Pearl?...But she doesn't look anything like me!" Stan snorts. "Wow, narcissistic much? As hard as this is to believe, the world doesn't revolve around you!"

Pearl glares, Amethyst laughs, Garnet just shakes her head and turns to Stan. "Stan, Pearls are mass produced on our Homeworld...So they all look the same." Stan pales and shudders. "Yikes, I don't know what's worse...the disturbing implications of "mass produced people"...or the idea there are copies of 'her' out there." Pearl Growls at that.

Which was Garnets que to turn to Pearl. "Pearl, I've already told you this 'Pacifica' was a hybrid like Dipper or Mabel, so of course she looks different." This kicks Pearl out of her anger. "Wha- Oh- Right, yes,,,of course...that makes sense." But under the surface Pearl was still baffled...it was hard enough for her to comprehend that after so many millenia she might see another Pearl again...never mind that she was 'different!'

Stan nods at all this. "I'd also like to take this opportunity to point out that I've given you more progress today, then you seem to have the past couple weeks!" Pearl groans. "Alright, Stan. Yes, fine. Had we kept you more in the loop we would have been better off! There, I said it! You happy now!?" She snaps. Everyone nearby could tell this was really killing her to admit that.

Stan just smiles. "Very much so, thank you." He says smugly. He then quickly gets a grave look on his face when he turns to garnet. "But seriously though, if a Northwest is in any way involved, then the situation is probably way more complicated...and sinister than we know."

Garnet sighs. "Look, Stan. Even if what you say is true. That still doesn't make up for the fact that Dipper reactivated the Kindergartens-

"Did he though?" Asks a concerned Mabel. Everyone looked over at Mabel. Pearl sighed. "Sweetie, we've seen the- "No, hear me out!" Interrupts Mabel. "If these machines have been draining the earth for weeks now...then shouldn't their be earthquakes, or storms, or chaos, or something?"

The Gems were stupefied...

…...LATTER...

"I...can't believe it...their not draining the earth!" Shouts Pearl in disbelief as the do an in-depth scan of the area surrounding the 25th kindergarten they've checked!

"How can that be!? Their clearly online!" Shouted Amethyst as she tried to squint through the forcefield protecting the site. It was blurry...but she could clearly see the injectors up and running!

Garnet also was in disbelief. She looks at her scanner to double-check. "The energy readings are enormous!...Wait, I've seen this energy type before"...

…...Flashback...

" _You figured out perpetual motion!? Exclaimed an excited Rose._

 _Stanley nodded. "I'm busy with more important projects at the moment...but when I get back to it; all I need to do is make a few more adjustments, and it'll mean free, renewable energy for all!"_

 _Pearl was dumbstruck. "I-I don't believe it." She gazes at the device, her very being shaking at the ramifications of it's existence!_

" _The Gem empire has blown up entire worlds...enslaved/destroyed entire populations...practically worked it's own people like slaves for thousands of years...to master the power of 'Perpetual motion'."_

 _She then falls to her knees, overcome by the whole thing._

" _But this one human was able to do it!? In a cave!? With a box of scrapes!?" She screams._

" _I know! Isn't it amazing!?" Exclaims Rose, she then runs to catch up with Stanley._

 _Pearl groans inward._ _ **I give up...**_

…...

"-Well, okay then!" Shouts Mabel triumphantly as they return home. "So Dipper isn't destroying the earth! Everything's fine now!" Garnet shakes her head. "I'm sorry Mabel but everything isn't fine."

"What?! Why?" Asked a confused Mabel. Garnet starts to pace again. "If the Kindergarten's aren't destroying the earth, then why didn't Dipper tell us this? And what is he doing with them? And what happened with the Northwests? Also, even if we stop hunting him, the government still has a manhunt out for him! Also-"

 **GAH!**

Cried an unbelievably frustrated Mabel. "Secrets! Mysteries! Secrets! And more mysteries! I'm sick of the whole thing! I wish we could just get a straight answer!"

 **GLOW!**

Suddenly, Mabel's Gem began to glow!...And it wasn't the only thing in the room to do so...

 _Roses room..._

… **..OMAKE...**

 **Hello! I'm Staven Pinton!**

 **Tired of your boring, smelly home?**

 **Then buy S-candle! the scented candle! Get rid of any bad smell or vibe!**

 **Fill your house with a scandle today!**

"Dare I ask what the problem was?" Asked Garnet cautiously. "Spontaneous combustion." Says Stanley flatly. Garnet wisely decided not to ask for more details.

Amethyst, Meanwhile didn't know what was more entertaining. The commercials...or Pearls meltdowns over the names...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **The Omake was given to me by "** **OMAC001"**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	13. Chapter 13

Prodigal Gem ch. 13

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

"I can't believe it...after all these years...were in Roses room!" Exclaimed Pearl in awe. "And Stanley's lab!" Shouts Stan excited. Indeed, for Stanley put all of his stuff here in when he moved in...making it an even bigger mess than it already was!...wait a minute...

"This mess was recent!" Shouts Garnet as she examines some pizza boxes that couldn't have been here for more than a couple of months! Pearl nodded. "My scans indicate numerous indicators of Dippers bio-signature! He was here a lot!"

"Hey guys! Aren't these those journals you were talking about?" Asked Mabel as she pointed to a screen that displayed icons of all 3 journals clustered together. The Gems examined it and realized that Stanley must've done something to the journals to make them easy to track...which must've been how Dipper knew where they were!

"Ha! The tables have turned Dipper!" Shouted Amethyst boldly. "We know your trick and now were going to use it against you!" Unfortunately the Gems were quick to discover that that was easier said than done. The whole system was deeply encrypted! Then they found a sticky note nearby: **Remember to move Journal tracker encryption codes out of "File: Omega12" and to somewhere else.**

"What luck!" Shouts Pearl as she, amethyst and Mabel run off to find that file. Garnet however kept looking at the sticky note. She looked up and saw Stan also staring and knew they were thinking the same thing.

 _Dipper is smarter than this..._

This thinking was further explored when only a couple minutes later Mabel exclaimed that she found it. Everyone clustered around the computer screen that proudly displayed said File. "I found it on my first try! How lucky am I?" Stan and Garnet just exchanged knowing glances.

When accessed the file was revealed to have seemingly hundreds of hours of video-cam footage! And the file was locked so you had to watch it all from start to finish! Pearl grunted in frustration. "The FF, delete, and skip buttons are all broken!" She shakes her head in annoyance, then looks at the computer contemplating. "I'm sure I could fix them if given enough-

"No." Stated Garnet flatly. "We'll watch the whole thing." Everyone(except Stan who was giving her an approving nod) looked at her confused. "Call it a hunch." She says simply as she begins the video. As it boots up she can't help but think: _Why Dipper? What do you want us to see here? And why couldn't you just tell me yourself?_

…...

These videos were shown to be video logs from Dipper. Apparently after getting sick and tired of Pearl sabotaging his experiments(at this point Garnet had to pause the video to keep an argument from breaking out between Pearl and Stan). He had wished for a safe, secluded place where he could work without interference. It was then that this room opened up for him.

He then goes on to say that he wondered if Stan was right about Pearl being jealous of his dad; not just because he won his moms affections, but also because she resented how a 'human' proved himself smarter than her(once again Garnet had to pause it, as she and amethyst had to restrain Pearl to keep her from impaling Stan with her spear...).

"Yeah, I told him that!" Shouted Stan to a now enraged Pear. "Because it's true! Admit it! You've always been jealous not only of Stanley taking Rose, but also that a 'lowly primitive' proved himself better than you! And now your taking it out on Dipper!" HOW DARE YOU!? Screamed Pearl. "Stanley and I may have had our 'differences'(Pearl briefly breaks off from her rant to glare at amethyst who had just scoffed at that last remark), but I would never take it out on Roses children!" "Oh and destroying his computer several dozen times was 'for his own good', was it?" Mocked Stan.

ENOUGH! Shouts Garnet. She looks at both of them and sighs. "We all dropped the ball here." She turns to Stan. "Stan, it wasn't jealousy that drove Pearl to do this, but fear. Fear that Dipper would become like Stanley. Tampering with forces beyond his control that could get him and everyone he knows and loves killed...A fear that me and Amethyst shared." She admitted shame-faced. Stan glared. "Oh, so that makes this all okay. Dose it!?" He shouts sarcastically. Garnet shakes her head. "No, regardless of her feelings Pearl should've allowed Dipper to live his own life...Or at the very least we should've stopped her from doing this"...

No one talked for awhile..."Hey guys! Let's watch more!" Shouts a nervous Mabel as she tries to break the awkward silence...

… **..OMAKE...**

 **Hey folks! I'm Stanflin Pinto! Are you tired of back-breaking labor on your farm?! Well here's something that'll make work 'relatively' easier! Behold! The Ho-Axe! A ho and an axe all in one!**

 **Buy your Hoax today!**

-"The cheap, homemade iron he bought to make the 'handle'...somehow attracted locust." Admitted Stanley. "What? How would that even be possible!?" Shouts an exasperated Pearl. Who was at her wits ends after watching all these ludicrous commercials. Stanley shrugs. "I have no idea...but I have it along with all the other stuff Stanford's tried to sell in my lab, so eventually I hope to figure it out."

Amethyst suddenly looks thoughtful, and sneaks away while everyone's talking...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **The Omake was given to me by "OMAC001"**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	14. Chapter 14

Prodigal Gem ch. 14

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

And so they continued watching. For the most part Dipper would investigate anomalies, do experiments, and look through his fathers research...but occasionally he'd just have a video where he would just have a "bull session"...where he mainly complained about Pearl refusing to let him do what he wants to do, and make him do stuff that Mabel excelled at(and that he sucked at)...while praising her non-stop(more then once during these Garnet had to clamp down on Stan's mouth before he erupted into a tirade on a shame-faced Pearl. Telling him that although he had every right to berate pearl for her unintentional favoritism(especially considering his own personal history). Now wasn't the time to focus on that).

Then things got interesting...

"-So tonight the Gems are going to finally let us attempt fusion! I can't wait! I'm going to become a big strong fusion just like Mo-(blush) Er, I mean Garnet." Amended an 8 year old Dipper quickly-

 **(PAUSE)**

Everyone looked at Garnet. It was clear that she was (literally)barely holding it together. Stan gave her a sympathetic hand on the back. "Look...we can take a break. Have Pearl fix the FF button so we can skip this-

NO! Shouted Garnet firmly. "Somewhere in all this is the answer we need! We have to press on...I have to press on...

 **(PLAY)**

The next video showed a ragged, weary Dipper who'd clearly just stopped crying. He takes a deep breath then looks into the camera. "Right...So I won't lie...this has pretty much been the worst day of my life. Said Dipper in a surprisingly tranquil manner. First...I nearly kill the closest thing I have to a mom...then she nearly killed me...And now it turns out that I might never fuse...which according to Garnet means I'll-I'll never...I'll never become a 'true gem'." While the Dipper on the screen desperately tried to not break down in tears...Garnet was failing miserably...

…...

After taking a short break to allow Garnet to calm down...they continued...and were horrified! All the next dozen or so videos were solely about Dipper trying to fuse! He took animals from the wild...and then the zoo! And he tried to force them to fuse...leaving nothing but smoldering corpses! This didn't deter Dipper! He was obsessed!

Then Dipper started to talk about how the gems had finally started to let him go on missions. And for awhile he just talked about that, and seemed to lay off the fusion experiments a bit. It was pleasant...For awhile...

Then-

Sure, they let me go...but only when I ask! Mabel dosen't need to ask! Pearl is practically salavaiting at a chance to get Mabel to come along! I bet they wouldn't make her sit on the sidelines, while they did all the actual work! GAH!...We'll I'll just train harder then! I'll prove to them that I'm strong! That I'm a true Gem! A true Leader just like Garnet!-

 **(PAUSE)**

Everyone looked at Stan in surprise as he was the one who paused it. Stan sighed. "Right...I think I know what's coming next...And I might as well get this out now-"

And so Stan explained how a couple years ago Dipper began to secretly warp to the Gems secret training grounds...and how he'd usual call him at the end of it...to take his now messed up body to the hospital...needless to say the Gems weren't happy about this-

 **SMASH!**

"He's been in a full body cast HOW many times!?" Screamed an enraged Garnet as she brandished a nearby rolling pin.

Stan could do nothing but run...

… **..OMAKE...**

 **Hello! I'm Hal Forrester!  
Are you tied of tablecloths and tablerunners just not fitting your kitchen counter? Then you need the counterfit, the only cloth that will fit your counter! Make fitting cloths on your counter easy, with the counterfit! **

Before Pearl could exclaim her usual disbelieving comment-

 **SPLASH!**

"Dang it Amethyst!" Screamed Pearl, as she tried to wring out the soda that now drenched her. Amethyst said nothing but handed her a towel...Which made the stains on her body even worse! Amethyst laughed as an indignant Rose threw down the 'Sham total' and ran after her!

"-the 'Counterfit' somehow created termites through Spontaneous Generation...just in case yo were wondering." Said Stanley to the remaining Gems on the couch...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **The Omake was given to me by "** **PhoenixWillowsRox88"**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	15. Chapter 15

Prodigal Gem ch. 15

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

"-Now Garnet, it's not as bad as it sounds-" NOT AS BAD!? He broke every bone in his body! Repeatedly! Screamed Garnet as she strived even harder to hit him "Yes, Garnet! Nail him!" Cheered Pearl on excitedly. Mabel looked at her in disbelieving horror. "Your enjoying this way too much." Stated Mabel sorrowfully. Pearl immediately looked shamefaced. "Sorry" She said sincerely.

"Why!?" Shouted Garnet. "Why would you let him do this to himself!?" She shouts while pointing at the the screen that showed Dipper pushing himself to and beyond the breaking point in his self-imposed training.

Stan sighs, steps out beyond the safety of the lab equipment to look Garnet square in the eye...or glasses...or whatever!

"Because I know what it's like to be the unfavorite child. I know what it's like to want to prove to them that your a real man. -Or I guess in this case a 'real gem'." corrected Stan thoughtfully. "Anyway, the point is: I know what it's like to want your parents to be proud of you-

"What are you talking about!? Of course I was proud of him!" Snapped an indignant Garnet. Stan gave her a scathing look. "Yeah...Did you ever actually tell him that?" Garnet was completely taken back by this!

"I...well I...wasn't it obvious?" She asked sincerely. Stan face-palmed and groaned. He then glares at her with even more intensity(yet not unsympathetically). "Here's some advice straight from the horses mouth: if a kid never hears their parents tell them how proud they are...their going to assume the worst!"

Garnet said nothing...then fell to her knees...and cried. Stan walked over to her and puts a hand on her shoulder sympathetically. Listen...with the exception of this one thing the whole 'silent woman of mystery' thing really works for you...But seriously, regardless of all this...Dipper really did think the world of you...your a good mother, don't let anyone tell you otherwise..."

It was at that moment that they came to a particular snippet of one of Dipper's videos-

"It's weird...Uncle Stan gets me in a way that the gems or even Mabel never could...I can be a 'a guy' around him...he's always there for me"... Dipper trailed off as if in deep thought. "Is this what it's like to have a dad?" Asked an inquisitive Dipper more to himself than to anyone else.

Garnet couldn't help but chuckle at this. "It seems like I'm not the only one he thought well of" Stan didn't respond, he was too busy drying his eyes. "(sniff) Stupid dust, agitating my eyes. Probably get a dang infection." Grumbled Stan. After recomposing himself, he helps Garnet to her feet and back to the couch...where they braced themselves for more...they had a feeling that the worst was yet to come...

…...

While they continued to watch Dipper torture herself...Amethyst couldn't help but think: _could I have stopped this?_ She tries to think back to all the influence shes had in Dippers life...only to realize that it was slim to none.

Of the two of them Mabel was the "fun twin"...so mostly she had spent her time with her...in fact the only time she could recall really ever interacting with him was helping Mabel prank him. Or help Mabel tease him when he did something dorky(like that Dungeon-something or other game he sometimes liked to play)...

But seeing him go through all this biz...It made her feel bad for all that...Especially since she really had liked Stanley, and not just because he drove Pearl nuts(without even trying or being aware of it no less!)...but because he made her feel special...true, it had been an completely unintentional effect of him praising how unique she was while studying her under a microscope...still it made her feel nice. Also-

Suddenly, all her thoughts stopped dead in their tracks...a new video was starting...

…...

Dipper had his face in his hands. "I honestly thought I was finally being accepted by them...that they were finally seeing me as 'one of them'...that I'd finally become a 'true gem' like Garnet always wanted-

 **GAH!**

Cried out Dipper as he threw something against the wall! I'VE DONE EVERYTHING YOU ASKED OF ME! I'VE PLAYED BY YOUR RULES! EVERYTHING YOU'VE ASKED OF ME, I'VE DONE AND MORE! I'VE TRAINED UNTIL MY BONES BROKE! Dipper cried as he punched the camera cracking it into a distorted spiderweb pattern...giving the whole scene an extra messed-up hellish dimension.

WHY GARNET!? WHY DIDN'T YOU BELIVE ME! WHY DIDN'T YOU TRUST ME!? WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT FROM ME!?

Dipper took several long deep cleansing breaths...then he turned away from the camera to look at the warp pad. "I know I saw something in the warp...And I will prove it...I won't eat...I won't sleep...until I prove to her I was right..."

 **(PAUSE)**

Stan took a long, deep breath. Then he turned to the now deathly pale Gems. "Dare I ask what that was all about?" He asked cautiously. Pearl looked like she was about to have a stroke. "A-a year or so ago...Dipper claimed he saw something in the warp...naturally that's impossible so we dismissed it..." Said a now very shaken Pearl.

Stan sighed, but pressed on. "And Dipper? What did he do?" Pearl still looked at the screen with ever increasing unease. "H-he obsessed about it for a couple days...but then he stopped...he never said another word about it... W-we assumed he'd given up."

Stan gave her an incredulous look. "Dose that look like the face of a boy who'd give up that easily!? Pearl was getting more and more visibly shaken. "W-well...No...but what else could have happened?!" Demanded a now very frightened and conflicted Pearl.

Garnet sighed. "Were all fools." She said simply. Everyone looked at her confused. Garnet rubbed her face irritated. We were so busy focusing on the destroying the massive upsurge of Cipher Temples...but that's no excuse." She turns to look at everyone..."Now that I look back...I'm certain that it was shortly after this- She points to the screen of the still paused Dipper staring intently at the warp. "That Dipper stopped going on missions with us...and became more reclusive." The rest of the group thought of this...and felt horror as they realized that she was right...How did they not notice this before!?

"W-what dose this all mean?" Asked a desperate Pearl. Garnet sighed once more as she looked at the screen..."For better or for worse...I think were about to find out"...

…...

Panic. Fear. Dread. Despair. These were just some of the few things the Gems felt as they watched Dipper be proven right...about everything. After the new Gem 'Peridot' was scared off by one of Mabel's stickers...The screen switched to a new video of Dipper celebrating him getting proof...You'd never think by looking at him that he'd just witnessed the possible end of his world...

Pearl rubbed her temples as she desperately tried to process all this. "I...I...Don't understand...if Dipper knew this...if he had proof...Then why didn't he tell us!? Why on earth wouldn't he-

Pearl went silent...as did everyone else...Dipper wasn't the only one in the room anymore...

"Hey Pine Tree! Long time no **see**!"

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **The part about Amethyst was brought up by** **OMAC001**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	16. Chapter 16

Prodigal Gem ch. 16

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

 **(PAUSE)**

"Nightmare." Said Pearl flatly. "Just...a nightmare." Amethyst was also very shaken. "Y-you don't think that...that-that Dipper made a deal-

NO! snaps Pearl. "Dipper would never have anything to do with him! Not after what he did!" "Why?" Asked Mabel suddenly. "What did he do? Who is he anyway?"

And that's when it really hit home...at that point in time...Dipper would have no idea who or what Bill was...or what he did...And the Gems had no one but themselves to blame.

The realization sent Pearl to her hands and knees...There was a long silence..."aren't you going to say 'I told you so'?" She said in a dead, passionless, resigned way.

Stan shook his head. "Nah, considering what were probably about to see...we'll that's probably going to be punishment enough."

Garnet said nothing, it was a shaky hand that pressed the play button-

 **(PLAY)**

 **GAH!**

Cried out Dipper at the sudden appearance of the strange floating triangle thing. "Woah, don't have a heart attack, you're not 92 yet!" He extended his hand. "Name's Bill! And your name's Dipper Pines, the man who saved the world, but I'm getting ahead of ourselves; let's relax! Care for a game of interdimensional chess? _(Chessboard appears)_ Have a cup of tea. _(Teapot pours tea into a teacup)_ Turkish Delight?" _(Box of Turkish Delights appear)_

Now Dipper was a smart kid; and ordinarily he'd be very suspicious of a strange creature that popped into existence and offered him candy... Unfortunately, Dipper having not slept or barely eaten in the last several days...was too exhausted and hungry to really think straight...That plus his love and insatiable curiosity of all things supernatural(as well as his rumbling stomach caused by the numerous tasty aromas); saw him sitting down to chat with the strange creature very quickly.

For the next couple hours Dipper greedily scarfed down the seemingly endless tasty snacks, played the most entertaining(and bizarre) game he'd ever seen, and had one intriguing and delightful conversation after another with Bill.

After several hours of whimsy and enlightenment, Bill got down to business. He weaved a tail of being a muse, who chose one brilliant mind a century or so to give the opportunity to be great. He summoned soap bubbles that highlighted all Dippers many accomplishments(both major and minor). And each one Bill praised to high-heaven.

Dipper being so used to Pearl's over-parenting, Amethyst's semi-indifference, Mable's (sorta)light-hearted teasing, Uncle Stan's constructive(yet brutal) criticisms, And Garnet...well...being Garnet...A person that threw praise after praise at him...there were no words to describe how wonderful that made Dipper feel.

Eventually, Dipper got up. "Well, as fun as this has been; I need to get going." He held up the recording of Peridots appearance. "I'm finally going to be treated like a real Gem!" Said Dipper excitedly as he turned to walk out of the room.

Bill gave a big thumbs up. "You go buddy! That'll probably do it!" Dipper nodded. "Yeah, I- Suddenly, he stopped in his tracks. "Wait, what do you mean 'probably'?" Asked Dipper confused. Bill then made a big show of being reluctant to say anything more. "Oh, well...it's just that- Suddenly Bill shook his head and gave a dismissive hand wave. "You know what? Forget I said anything. I'm probably overthinking it."

Now this REALLY got under Dippers skin, he hated it when secrets were kept from him!...it was more than a little obvious that the Gems were keeping stuff from him...And this caused him to be really irritated when he felt he was being kept in the dark about something or treated like he was "too young" to deal with it as a result.

"No, really. Tell me what you mean!" Demanded Dipper. Bill shrugged. "Okay, bear in mind this is just a casual observation...but Amethyst and Pearl didn't really have evidence...Yet Garnet believed them over you, didn't she?"

Dipper frowned. "Well...Yes...she did. But-" And really, how is that fair?" Interrupted Bill in a rhetorical yet indignant manner. "I mean did they deprive themselves of the basic essentials to get such crucial evidence as what you got?"

Dipper rubbed the back of his head clearly uncomfortable. "Well...No, but- "I mean look at all you've been through!" Demanded Bill as he summoned bubbles to replay all of Dipper most brutal training moments. "After all that work and toil, would it really be too much to ask for you to get some respect? To be treated like an equal? For the Gems to take you seriously?" Suddenly another Bubble showed up in front of Dipper, showing a particular painful memory-

(" _Okay, Dipper, that's enough. Let it go." Said Garnet._ )

It was every bit as painful as it was the first time. Bill shakes his head. "Apparently it is...at least as far as Garnet is concerned it seems." Dipper feels a tear go down his cheek, he hugs the recording harder to his chest. "I...No, this will get them to believe me! This is concise evidence!" Shouts Dipper...But it was clear to all that was listening that he wasn't sounding as confident as he was before.

Bill gave him a sympathetic pat on the back. "Of course it is! Like I said, I'm probably overthinking this." Bill then looks like he's in deep thought. "Of course...It might not hurt take more initiative." Dipper looked at him. "What do you mean?"

Bill then explains that he knows what Peridot is after, and that he'll be able to give it to him...for a price.

"Usually, I make people go on an epic quest; slay dragons, kill an evil king, throw a ring into a volcano. That sort of thing. But I like you. So I'll make the deal simple and sweet. I give you what she's after; and you promise not to tell the Gems or your family about Peridot, what she's planning, what I'm going to give you, about me, or our deal."

"Wait, what? Why?" Asks a confused Dipper. Bill chuckled. "I'm giving you an opportunity to be a hero, silly! The chance to prove yourself a true Gem, and a true Leader! Just like your mom! Maybe even like both of them!"

Dipper frowned. "I don't know...this new Gem looked like she meant business, maybe- "Alright kid, you've worn me down!" Interrupted Bill suddenly. "I'll sweeten the deal further! You give what I feel is an honest effort to thwart this New Gems scheme, and if that isn't enough to stop her. Then feel free to tell Garnet and let her handle it! What do you say? Do we have a deal now?" He asks as he holds out his hand which bursts into blue flames. Dipper looks at it warily. "Well...I..." He stutters deeply conflicted. Bill chuckled "Come on pal...I don't got all day." He says playfully as he snaps his fingers-

 **(music begins to play)**

 **(PAUSE)**

Stan rolled his eyes. "Ah, crap, singing." He pulls out one of many flasks he has. "Mind if I drink?" He asks the Gems.

"I have a feeling I'm going to need it." Garnet then snatches it away. "Not as much as I will." She states as she downs the whole thing. "Keep them coming." It wasn't a question, so Stan gave her flask after flask. After a long awkward silence broken only by Garnets slurping down the booze..."Are you going to share those?" Asks an equally depressed Pearl. She too gets a flask. "Hey, don't bogart the hooch, Pearl!" Demanded a just as equally depressed Amethyst. She then gets a flask too. "Can I have some too?" Asks Mabel. Pearl shakes her head. "No Mabel, you can't- Oh, what do I care? What's one more blemish on an already horrendous record for parenting?" Amended Pearl mid-sentence. Mabel is handed a flask. Unable to put it off any longer, they continue.

 **(PLAY)**

 **HEY KID I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME**

Sings Bill as he floats around Dipper

 **HEY KID I KNOW YOU CAN SEE**

 **HEY KID THINGS ARE 'BOUT TO GET CRAZY!**

 **SO JUST SIT RIGHT THERE AND YOU LISTEN TO ME**

He lightly pushes Dipper onto a swivel chair

 **I'VE SEEN MORE THAN YOU CAN IMAGINE**

Bill dramatically rotates the chair around with him

 **I'VE HEARD THINGS TO TORTURE YOUR SOUL**

 **JOIN ME AND WE'LL BOTH GET AHEAD KID**

He sings while giving Dipper a playful nudge in the ribs with his elbow

 **SHAKE MY HAND AND WE'LL BOTH HAVE IT ALL!**

He once more presents his hand to Dipper, and once more it bursts into blue flames

Dipper although clearly tempted was still wary

Bill just chuckled and continued

 **DON'T LET GO OF THIS OPPORTUNITY**

Said Bill as he playfully waged his finger.

 **'CAUSE THERE'S NO GUARANTEE IT'LL LAST**

 **WHAT SAY YOU LITTLE PAL HAVE WE GOT A DEAL?**

 **HAVEN'T GOT ALL DAY SO YOU'D BEST THINK FAST!**

Bill then begins to rock his body back and forth while floating around Dipper.

 **SIDE WITH ME KID, I'LL HAVE YOUR BACK**

 **COUNT ME IN WHEN CONFIDENCE IS ALL YOU LACK**

 **PRICE IS SIMPLE-**

Bill rubs his fingers together

 **-RATHER SPARING**

Bill shrugs in a 'so what' gesture.

 **TIME IS SLIPPING; LIFE IS CHOICES- LETS START LIVING!**

Once more Bill extends his hand. Dipper raises his hand toward it, but still he hesitates.

Bill just gives him a sympathetic pat on the back, he then snaps his fingers to summon more bubbles

 **YOU KNOW YOU'VE ALWAYS BEEN DIFFERENT**

The bubbles showed scenes of Dippers Black Diamond, as well as the Gems whispering their various concerns about it when they think he's not listening.

 **THEY'LL JUST DRAG YOU DOWN DON'T YOU SEE?**

 **IT'S TOUGH BUT YOU GOT TO BE BRAVE**

 **THEY'RE JUST DEAD WEIGHT YOU GOTTA CUT AWAY TO BE FREE!**

He sings while turning the bubbles into balloons and dramatically letting them fly away

 **YOU KNOW THEY'LL TRY TO DECEIVE YOU**

He says while more bubbles show the various scenes of Pearl interfering with his hobbies, The Gems refusing to answer his questions about certain subjects(like details on how his parents died or how they became the last of their species), and the Gems just being secretive in general

 **YOUR HUNCHES WERE RIGHT FROM THE START**

Dipper couldn't help but nod at that. Especially when the soap bubbles began to show scenes of the Gems refusing to believe something could be in the warp; followed up by scenes of Dipper being vindicated with scenes of him recording Peridot.

 **YOU DON'T HAVE TO SIT AND PLAY GOOD BOY**

 **TAKE A STAND AND TEAR THIS WORLD ALL APART!**

"Wait, what!?" Shouted Dipper. Without breaking out of Song Bill quickly materialized a large cue card that read the following: **_By which I mean through musical metaphorical exaggeration; that you will tear down the worlds expectations of you by your general awesomeness._**

Between his sleep deprived state, his increasing fondness for this wonderful creature, and being a sucker for compliments. Dipper was more then willing to accept this explanation and continue listening to this amazing song.

 **TIME DRAWS SHORT YOU'VE GOTTA MAKE UP YOUR MIND**

 **I DON'T OFFER THESE THINGS EVERY DAY**

 **LITTLE TREE HOW BIG THAT YOU COULD GROW UP**

Suddenly, a new, bigger bubble showed up. This one didn't have Dipper's memory...but his dream.

 _-A older, taller, more muscular Dipper had just effortlessly killed a thousand monsters, Garnet is giving him a big hug._

" _Oh, Dipper! I'm so proud of you! Your a true Gem and a true leader!"_

Dipper reached for it longingly...only for it to pop as Bill dramatically burst through it!

 **IF YOU'LL JUST SAY THE WORD AND YOU'LL LET ME STAY!**

Bill dose the Harlem Shake while numerous bubbles replay Dippers dream and all the pain he put himself through to achieve it.

 **SIDE WITH ME KID I'LL HAVE YOUR BACK**

 **COUNT ME IN WHEN CONFIDENCE IS ALL YOU LACK**

 **PRICE IS SIMPLE, RATHER SPARING**

 **TIME IS SLIPPING; LIFE IS CHOICES- LETS START LIVING!**

Dipper just sat their memorized at the bubbles that showed him the person he always wanted to be...

Bill rubbed his hands excitedly, and offered his hand once more. All the while still singing

 **DON'T LET GO OF THIS OPPORTUNITY, 'CAUSE THERE'S NO GUARANTEE IT'LL LAST!**

 **WHAT SAY YOU LITTLE PAL, HAVE WE GOT A DEAL?**

 **HAVEN'T GOT ALL DAY SO YOU'D BEST THINK FAST**

 **SIDE WITH ME KID I'LL HAVE YOUR BACK**

 **COUNT ME IN WHEN CONFIDENCE IS ALL YOU LACK**

 **PRICE IS SIMPLE, RATHER SPARING**

 **TIME IS SLIPPING; LIFE IS CHOICES- LETS START LIVING!**

Bill continues to keep his hand extended. While swaying back and forth to the beat; while numerous pictures flash across his face.

 **LAH LAH LAH LAH LAH LAH LAH LAH LAH LAH**

Dipper looks at the hand. He then looks at Bill. "If I fail, I can just tell Garnet?" He clarify's. Bill nods. Dipper hesitates...then nods back, and shakes his hand.

And the deal was struck-

… **...Omake...**

Stanley looks into the camera. "This is recording #1,356. During one of my 'Necro-dives', I stumbled across a new species of 'Demon squid.' Garnet is here to help with dissection and categorization." The camera pans around to show Garnet forcibly strapping an eldritch abomination to the table. "Go f*** yourself!" Screams the beast. Garnet can't help but smile. "Been there, done that." She can't help but quip-

 **(PAUSE)**

Dipper turned green at the implication of what his 'mom' just said...then silently vowed to burn this recording...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **The song is from** **Madame Macabre**

 **The Omake is a mixture between 'The Howling Behemoths' suggestion...and someone else's(please review to remind me who you are)**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	17. Chapter 17

Prodigal Gem ch. 17

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

The Gems, Stan and Mabel couldn't watch anymore...drunk on liquor...they stumbled to bed...and cried themselves to sleep...the next day they braced themselves for more...

They watched as Bill summoned an all too familiar mirror from the depths of...Amethysts room?

"Wait, it was just in amethysts room!?" Exclaimed an irritated Dipper. Bill gives him a look. "Oh, don't give me that. Like you ever would have found it without me!"

Dipper was about to protest...when he took yet another look around the disgusting, seemingly-endless dump that was Amethyst's room...He gulped. "Fair point." He admitted sincerely.

The Gems are then showed a bunch of episodes of him analyzing the mirror, disabling the homeworld warp and placing traps on it in case she ever tries to come back, and upping his training regime a bit.

For many months he had no luck with the mirror and aside from the occasional Robonoid shot down to earth, nothing was heard from Peridot. Meanwhile, Dipper was starting to have other...more down-to-earth(yet equally vexing) troubles.

-"I think my human puberty is happening...and I think it's reacting weird to my Gem side." Explained Dipper awkwardly(at this point the group pauses so they can find trash bins nearby for when they inevitably begin to vomit). "I have an increasing desire to fuse with people...GIRL people in particular." Admits a flustered Dipper. "This desire is especially strong around Mable and the Gems...and although I keep telling myself that's just because were more compatible fusion-wise...I'm still disgusted and ashamed of myself-

"What? Why would that be disgusting!? If it weren't for the whole 'I'd die' thing, I'd be happy to fuse with him! I'd fuse with him in the morning. I'd fuse with him in our bed! I'd fuse with him until he cried!" exclaimed Mable excitedly. It's then she notices the looks of horror that everyone else is giving her.

"What?" She asks genuinely confused.

Stan desperately tries to compose himself. "Right...just...just be careful how you phrase that in the future...please?" Asked Stan awkwardly. They then unpaused it, hoping to get Mabe's unintended innuendo out of their heads...

-Which they immediately realized was probably not possible considering that the next several videos were mostly dedicated to Dippers...'new problem'.

-I'm just going to come out and say it: I'm jealous of Mabel. She whore's around with the whole town...at once, no less! And they beg her for more!"

WHAT!? I'M NOT A WHORE! Screamed an indignant Mabel. "All I do is throw mass-fusion parties, where everyone's allowed, and nothing is sacred! I keep them happy and smiling all day long! Somedays I fuse with them so hard they have to limp home afterwords!" She exclaims with pride. At which point everyone around her began to vomit into their buckets. "(barf) Mabel(barf) again with the phrasing!(barf)" Mable just looks on confused.

It only got more uncomfortable from there...Dipper goes into detail of dreams he starts to have where he fuses with the various girls of Beach City(Gems and Mable included).

Pearl and Stan were (sorta)bonding over their mutual disgust over the whole thing...and vomit. Amethyst perversely giggles throughout the whole thing. Mable dose the same, except she also writes down all the 'techniques' he describes so she can use them at her next fusion party. Garnet, meanwhile. Has a rather inappropriate discussion happening in her head. "Come on saphy, you know you want to try that move out." Teased Ruby playfully. "Ruby! Not here! Besides, Dipper thought it up! It wouldn't be appropriate!" Stuttered a flustered Sapphire. Meanwhile, the video continued on-

"I really wouldn't mind fusing with that Connie girl-

WE'LL, YOU CAN'T! SHE'S MINE! Mabel screamed...then flustered when everyone looked at her curiously. "Uh...What? I really...I like fusing with her...exclusively." She admitted.

Stan frowns at this. _Wait...dose this make 'her' straight or gay?...Is regular orientation even a factor here?...is Gender?_ Stan immediately shakes his head and files these questions under 'probably better off not knowing'.

And so the next several dozen videos were more or less the same. Dipper either did research, killed the robonoids, trained, or figure out his strange new feelings...

Then- NOOOO! Screamed the mirror in Dippers voice which allowed him to dive away from being run-over by Mayor Preston's car. Dipper looked at the mirror astonished. "You can talk!?" Before he contemplate this further-

 **CRUNCH!**

"HA! Nearly missed that one!" Exclaimed Preston Northwest as he'd turned around just so he could run over that cloaked pheasant who dared not to let him have his fun! Dipper groaned, as the car hit him again as the Mayor drove away to continue his favorite pastime of running over commoners...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	18. Chapter 18

Prodigal Gem ch. 18

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

Garnet smashed her fist through a nearby wall. Evidently because Dipper had been going about in disguise, Preston hadn't known he was a Gem. Apparently, he was sadistic. But not an idiot. He largely left the Gems to themselves apparently(hence why they'd never heard of him until now).

Still, if Preston were still alive...he wouldn't have been for long...Garnet would've made sure of that! Which made the next video all the more satisfying-

Preston northwest cleared his throat. "Hello, Beach City, my friends! It's great to be here to celebrate the coming season. A warm summer breeze wafts through the air."

 **PBHT!**

The crowd snickers at the sound of the fart noise.

Preston glared, but continued. "We all look forward to the sounds of the summer season-

 **PBHT!**

-the smells of the busy boardwalk-

 **PBHT!**

-The hot, wet ocean wind-

 **PBHT!**

-The time to take that pressure that's built up all year and just let it out-

 **PBHT!**

At this point the crowd had given up any semblance of order and were on the ground laughing. Needless to say Preston was not amused...which is why he called in his private security force to beat the crude out of everyone...and fire his scriptwriter...out of a cannon.

Thankfully Dipper was able to get out of there in time(as well as realizing that pranks against Preston(although funny) weren't worth the collateral damage...for now). Once back in the lab he began to converse further with the mirror. At first it could only repeat what he said...but eventually it was able to make it's own words.

It introduced herself as Wendy...she couldn't really remember how she came to be, or how she ended up in the mirror...but she did have flashbacks of memories she was certain didn't belong to her, but rather other gems...She also remembered the Gems knowing she was locked inside...yet did nothing to free here!...Dipper honestly didn't know how to feel about that...

Dipper wanted to help her out...Unfortunately, the only way to get her out was removing her Gem(which weirdly enough didn't look like a gem at all, but a glass prism that constantly flashes all the colors of the rainbow) from the back of the mirror...unfortunately it was so badly cracked and degraded that removing it at this point might actually make things worse!

Dipper smuggles some of rose's tears from the fountain...unfortunately, her gem is apparently so powerful that even multiple galleons of it only heals her a little bit at a time. Which is the most Dipper can risk smuggling every couple of days. So although he continues to do that, he also tries to find other ways to speed up the process...while getting to know Wendy better...

And so this went on: Dipper trained, he destroyed Robonoids, he covered up what he was doing from the Gems(which sadly wasn't that hard as the Gems were too busy destroying Cipher temples(which immediately rebuilt themselves) and combating the recent upsurge of Holy Mackerel-related activity at this point in time), he tried to figure out how to defeat Peridot(Again, sadly he was doing this under the assumption that Peridot was a single rouge Gem out to threaten the crystal Gems(as opposed to being merely a single vassal of a galaxy-spanning empire)...to which the Gems had no one to blame but themselves), and of course trying to free Wendy...The last one seemed to be slowly(but surely) taking up the majority of his time as he spent more and more time with her...

And so this pattern seemed to just continue on...but every so often...an interesting tidbit popped up...

Dipper started up the bull session by playing something he accidentally recorded from a conversation Pearl was having with Mabel earlier:

" _Humans just live short, boring insignificant lives, so they make up stories to feel like they're part of something bigger. They want to blame all the world's problem on some single enemy they can fight, instead of a complex network of interrelated forces beyond anyone's control."_

Dipper sighed. "Wow, where do I even begin with this? Pearl have you forgotten that me and Mabel are human!?" Shouts Dipper rhetorically to the camera. "Are we insignificant!? And what about our dad? Our Uncle!? Mabel's friends and Connie!? What about them!? Are they insignificant too!?"

 **(PAUSE)**

-"That's a good question, Pearl. Are we insignificant?" Asked Stan darkly. Pearl paled. "I...no! No! That's not what I meant at all! Mabel knew that! Right Mabel!?" Her confidence fell as she saw Mabel suddenly look very uncomfortable.

"Well...I wasn't going to say anything...But since you brought it up"...

Garnet immediately intervened in what she was sure would be another fight. "Look, we all have a lot to answer for...but watching through this and learning what's happening with Dipper takes priority! You can hash it out afterwords!"

Stan murmured angrily but nodded. But not before giving a 'this ain't over' look toward Pearl...

 **(PLAY)**

Several more videos went by, and nothing else very groundbreaking happened...until-

"Hey, Bro-Bro; watcha' doin'?" Asked Mabel coming into view of the camera. Dipper quickly made sure the camera was out of sight, but also apparently forgot to turn it off. They couldn't see anything, but still hear it.

"Uh, just seeing if there's anything weird to look at around here...you know, my usual shtick. And all that."

Mabel, apparently uninterested continued. "Oh, okay sure. Anyway...I just had a thought...What would it be like to fuse with you?"

There was a long awkward pause-

 **(PAUSE)**

Everyone looked at Mabel is disbelieving horror. She looks at them all confused. "What? I was curious about what it's like to feel my brother inside of me when we fuse. Maybe, add another taste to my ravenous fusion appetite?" She asked sincerely. No one said anything, they were too busy vomiting.

 **(PLAY)**

Dipper awkwardly, but firmly reminded her that the risk of his Gem overpowering her gem and killing her was too great. He could be heard of giving a sigh of relief when she dropped the subject.

A few seconds later there was no sound, but suddenly-

"Hey Mabel, I've been meaning to ask you. Why don't you ever go on missions with the Gems?"

A sigh could be heard. "Okay...okay...Okay, you know what? I need to get this off my chest or I'll go nuts...But you have to promise not to tell anyone!" Insisted Mabel...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	19. Chapter 19

Prodigal Gem ch. 19

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

Mable paled as she suddenly remembered where this was going. Quickly, she made a grab for the controls- But Garnet was faster. Despite Mabel's pleading, Garnet was firm. "No more secrets." And so she was forced to watch the train wreck unfold...

 **(PLAY)**

"The reason that I usually give is that 'gem business is too dangerous'...but that's only part of the reason...The main reason is- Mabel pauses...takes what sounds like a deep breath...then continues..."I'm...sorta afraid of being around...Pearl at the moment." She admitted. She then explains how shortly before she was invited for the first time to a mission, she had a slumber party with the gems-

-Wait, why wasn't I invited?" Asked Dipper hurt. "I tried! I couldn't find you anywhere! Seriously, where do you go most of the day?" Asked Mabel annoyed. "Oh...right" said a sheepish Dipper. Before he could say anything else. Mabel grunts in frustration. "Whatever, it doesn't matter...the point is Pearl feel asleep...and she accidentally projected her dream...which involved our mom."

And she explains how that made her realize that Pearl had a thing for their mother...and how all her past experiences with Pearl(her constant praise and attention...catching her watching her sleep)...suddenly take a darker...more disturbing undertone. After that she suddenly wasn't comfortable being alone with pearl...or even near her-

 **(PAUSE)**

For awhile, no one said anything...then- clap. clap. clap. clap. clap. clap. Stan sarcastically clapped for awhile- "Bravo...just bravo...good job Pearl, just really good parenting right there." Said Stan in a surprisingly tranquil manner. Pearl said nothing, her face was in her hands...she was clearly crying. The Gems also said nothing...what could they say? Mabel...Mabel just went to Sweaterland.

…..Again, for awhile no one said anything...then Stan sighed..."You know, shortly after the kids were 'born'...when you guys told me that 'it would be best' if I limited my interaction with the kids and leave the majority of the parenting to you...Despite the fact I could tell **pearl** spearheaded the whole thing, and the anger I felt about being separated from the only real family I had left...I sincerely agreed it would be best to do that...Why? Because I knew you were right...putting aside my miles-long rap sheet...I'm just lousy when it comes to kids...but apparently you guys are just as bad!...so were all screw-ups here...so...Okay, kinda forgot where I'm going with this...Bah! Whatever! Let's just find Dipper! And brace ourselves for worse news! I think we all know that's coming!"

Everyone agreed...but still hoped he was wrong...but of course...he wasn't...

…...

Dipper sighed as he looked at the camera. "Okay...more and more Robonoids are coming each day...and each one seems smarter, faster, and stronger than the one that proceeded it...although me and Wendy have had some success reverse engineering it's tech...the data is always automatically wiped from it when destroyed...so I have no idea what their objective is...So I've decided to do something bold-

Dipper tilts the camera to reveal that he is currently sitting on a giant Robonoid while it's in motion. "I'm going to allow this Robonoid to go to it's destination. I know it's risky, but I- Oh! Hold that thought! It's getting on the warp now!"

Sure enough-

 **ZAP!**

Dipper smiled as they reached their destination. "Alright! Now we- Whatever he was about to say, was lost to him as he looked at the sight before him in stunned horror. For before him was a desolate, barren canyon...filled with body shaped holes and what appeared to be the demonic love-children of drills and bacteriophages...Dipper could only gaze in horrified wonder. He was so busy taking it in that he completely forgot about his plan to destroy the robonoid the instant he got to it's destination. He was shaken from this when the robonoid activated a hidden trap door and began to descend on a floating platform.

Quickly, Dipper destroyed the Robonoid and looked around in awe as they continued to descend. "W-what is this place?" Dipper asked out loud. Wendy using the homemade robonoid she and dipper built to allow her mobility climbs out his backpack. She frowns..."I...I don't- Once more she was getting flashes of memories that she was sure weren't her's! Wendy tried to make sense of them. "I...I see those things- Injectors! Yes, those Injectors putting...something in the ground...And- and something came back up through holes...I think there...Yes! I see Gems! They're coming out of the ground!...at least...that's what it looks like."

Dipper listens to her while also accessing the warp network through his laptop. His eyes widened. "The Gems locked this destination out of the warp network! That's why I never noticed it when looking for their training grounds! But the robonoid found a way to bypass it!...and now that I know what to look for...Yes! This isn't the only locked out destination! There are more!"

It was at that point that the platform reached it's destination. Dipper quickly used his laptop to hack the various strange machines...and the data came streaming fast...and with it...fear...

…...

"Bill! You lied to me! This isn't just some rouge gem...it's a whole empire!" Shouted Dipper at the demon.

Bill laughed. "Looks like Mr. Brainiac finally got smart! Well too little, too late! You've already made the deal!"

Dipper glared. "The deal was I give an honest effort- "BZZT! WRONG! I said when **I feel** like you've given an honest effort...And I gotta say I feel like you can do more!"

Dipper paled. "But...you said when I failed- "I would let you tell Garnet, yes don't worry. When the Gem empire has blown you to bits; I personally will direct your ghost to Garnet so you can tell her everything...Which will be easier then you'd think; since at that point she and every other chump on this dirt clod will probably be a ghost by then as well!" Bill's laughter nearly caused Dippers ears to bleed.

Dipper desperately tried(and failed) to keep himself from shaking. "Then the deals off!" He shouted desperately.

Bill waged his finger. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, Pine tree! The last time someone welched on his side of my deals...Well let's just say Atlantis didn't sink itself!"

Seeing the hopeless situation he'd been tricked into...Dipper feel to his hands and knees and wept. "W-what have I done!?" He screamed to the heavens. Bill laughed. "You got played! That's what happened! It's funny how dumb you are! Well, TTFN!" Shouted the demon as he vanished in a poof of smoke.

Dipper curled up in a troubled fetal position and wept...for awhile nothing else happened...then Wendy's Robonoid came up and grasped his hand tightly. "I'm here for you Dipper...always." Said Wendy...And for the first time ever...an image of a beautiful red head appeared on the mirror! Dipper couldn't believe his eyes! For awhile neither knew what to say...and then (not caring one bit how weird it was/looked), they leaned together and kissed...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	20. Chapter 20

Prodigal Gem ch. 20

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

Needless to say, that last scene caught everyone by surprise...there was a moment of silence...then everyone had a different reaction: Mabel squealed in delight, Pearl simply flustered, Stan whooped while air-fist thumping like crazy, Amethyst couldn't help but make a cat call, and Garnet...Garnet had a flashback-

…...

 _Garnet smiled as she saw she had the place to herself. She then looks down on one of the games that...that Stanley introduced her to._

 _Garnet shook her head of such sad thoughts and tried to focus on the positives. Even though Stanley had made her uncomfortable with his constant, gleeful tampering in forces best left undisturbed...However she still had liked him if for no other reason that he introduced her to wonderful human games like checkers, chess, Go, xiangqi, Shogi, and janggi! Stanley alone was the only one who could challenge her...with him gone...Well, there was no one to challenge her...except "herself"-_

 **FLASH!**

 _Suddenly, where Garnet was. Now stood Ruby and Sapphire. Ruby smiled. "Alright, let's get this party started!" She exclaimed as she eagerly pulled out one of the many game boards._

" _W-who are you?" Asked a familiar voice from behind them. Both gems turned around and saw a frightened 5-year old Dipper. "Where's Garnet? What did you do to her!?" Demanded Dipper. Both Gems cursed themselves for not double-checking to make sure Dipper was still asleep in his bed._

 _Quickly they reassure him by re-fusing. They then Defuse/Refuse several times while explaining to help Dipper understand better._

" _You see Dipper? Were still Garnet...just not together." Explained Sapphire. Ruby nodded. "We are not two people. And were not one person. We...are an experience!" She added excitedly. Sapphire also nods. "Garnet is far_ _more than the two of us. Everything we care about is what she is. She is our fury, she is our patience, she is a conversation."_

 _Dipper just looked at them amazed, his eyes full of wonder. Both gems smiled at this, it was always nice to make Dipper happy!_

" _Can I ask you guys a question?" Asked Dipper timidly. Sapphire smiled. "Of course Dipper, anything." Dipper flustered. "Um...Do you- do you think I'll ever find someone who'll love me and fuse with me like you two do?"_

 _Both the Gems blanched. Ruby was frozen in panic. Sapphire- "Of course you will Dipper!" Exclaimed Sapphire quickly. Dipper smiled. Quickly Sapphire sent him back off to bed._

 _When she came back Ruby was starring at her in disbelief. "Sapphire, why'd you tell him that!? You know that were not sure if he'll be able to fuse! And even if he could...we'll the only people on earth who can do that with him are us, the others and Mabel...And that would be just weird."_

 _Sapphire groaned. "What was I supposed to do Ruby? After spending the last hour hyping how wonderful our relationship was...We tell him he might never be able to have it himself!?"_

 _Ruby sighed. "Okay...but won't he be devastated when he finds out later anyway?"_

 _Sapphire shakes her head. "Dipper_ _ **will**_ _fuse!" She exclaims with determination. "And he will know the same love and joy that we do! If we learned nothing else from Stanley; 'it's anythings possible!'"_

 _Ruby shook his head. "Aren't you forgetting that he also(unintentionally) taught us that that's not always a good thing?"_

 _Sapphire gave a resigned sigh. "True...but this is Dipper were talking about! Wouldn't it be worth it!?" Ruby too gave a resigned sigh. "Yeah." She admitted._

…...

Garnet winched inwardly. That was when their obsession to get Dipper to fuse had been born...she only wanted him to be happy!...never had she considered that her drive would instil such a madness in him!...the memories of all those animals Dipper experimented with to bring about fusion...She never wanted that for him!...And now he had found love...A love that might give him all she'd ever wanted him to experience...And they would have to kill her-

WHAT!? WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR GOING TO KILL HER!? Mabel's scream wrenched Garnet from her thoughts as Pearl had apparently just expressed similar thoughts vocally.

Pearl tried to calm her down. "Mabel, you have to understand. When we found that mirror...it was deep within a Homeworld Gem R&D installation...where they built their most powerful WMD's-

"She's a WMD?" interrupted Stan. Pearl nodded. "Most of the data was destroyed; so we don't know **What** she actually dose...but we do know that she was one of the high-level security projects...which makes her very dangerous."

"But Dipper loves her!" Exclaims Mabel. Pearl groans. "Mabel, I know...But have to put the needs of of everyone else on the planet ahead of our-

"Nuts to that!" Shouts Stan. "After all the crap we've put him through- that he's put **himself** through; hasn't he deserved one little, selfish thing to himself!?"

Pearl looks at him exasperated. "Stan, it's not that simple- "Then let me make it simple!" Snapped Stan. "If you think I'm going to just sit by and watch you destroy any chance my family has of reuniting , just because this Wendy girl- Who by the way from what I've seen has been nothing but wonderful for Dipper! - **might** be a threat. We'll then you have another thing coming!" "Same here!" Shouted Mabel suddenly.

Pearl became increasingly distraught. "No- You don't- It's not that we want to-" She quickly turned to the other gems. "Guys, help me out here!"

Amethyst looked conflicted. "I don't know...she seems pretty cool...And Dipper has been through the wringer...I-I don't know." She confessed finally.

Garnet didn't need to look around to know that everyone was now staring at her. "Let's just keep watching." She said finally. "Well discus this all afterwords."

And so they continued. They watched as Dipper frantically tried to figure out how to stop an alien invasion all by himself, all the while Dipper and Wendy's relationship continued to grow. Garnet felt a pang of jealousy on how Wendy comforted Dipper. She immediately snubbed that thought. She should be happy that Dipper had someone so wonderful to help him through these trying times when the deal with Bill kept him from seeking help from anyone else...Still...it hurt...

Besides, she had to prepare for anymore nasty surprises...She couldn't put her finger on it...but something that happened at the beach...something had bothered her...But the life of her she couldn't figure out what it was!

Her train of thought completely derailed when what happened next on the video took her breath away.

…...

Dipper groaned as he 'swam' back to consciousness. _What happened?_ He thought to himself...Then he remembered. He'd had an idea to attempt a 'partial fusion' with the mirror itself and overclock it so it would rupture and allow Wendy to safely slip out...And then...What happened then? He remembered hooking himself and the mirror up to some equipment...then his Gem started to glow...everything got fuzzy after that- Suddenly he sees his foot...or what he assumes is his foot.

"Whoa. Why am I-? Why is...-Your shoe too small for my- your feet?" Wendy/Dipper slowly moved their hands up 'their body...it wasn't a pretty picture. They basically looked like a bunch of gems shards melted together into a shape that roughly looks like a misshapen guy.

"UGH! We look awful!" Shouts the thing using Wendy's voice. "Are you kidding!?" Shouts the thing now using Dippers voice. "We look great! Don't you get it? We fused! Were a fusion! I'm a fusion! I have to show Garnet- Wait no I can't. -Oh, whatever, I'm just so happy! Finally, I'm a true gem!"

…...

Despite how hideous the result was, Garnet had never seen anything so beautiful...Regardless of how bitter-sweet the moment was...it was one she'd cherish forever...

Apparently, Dipper had done this under the assumption that Wendy's gem would be weaker then his diamond...as it turns out her gem was very powerful indeed. As for their fusions appearance. Dipper theorizes that since their also fusing with the mirror; it causes them to be more unstable. Dipper believes that after she's freed, their fusions will be much more stable.

And so the next several videos were basically Dipper and Wendy 'experimenting' with fusion(more than once Stan, Mabel, and the gems had to look away in discomfort)...Then things went completely off the rails...

…...

Dipper frowned at the readings he was getting from Wendy's daily health scan. _Well, that can't be right._ Thinks Dipper to himself as he double-checks his instruments. Wendy notices this. "Dipper, what's wrong?" Dipper waves a hand dismissively. "It's nothing, I'm just fixing a glitch in the system. For a moment it looked like you had two-

Suddenly, Dipper stopped talking. He'd gone very pale. "Dipper, what is it? What's wrong?" Asked Wendy. "-heartbeats." finished Dipper..."You have two heartbeats." "Is that a bad thing?" Asked Wendy cautiously. Dipper became very nervous, he desperately tried to hide his panic to not upset Wendy more than she soon would be.

"Uh...well, depending on how you look at it...it's either a good thing...or a bad thing- DIPPER! TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME! Demanded an irritated Wendy.

-Your pregnant!" Shouted Dipper-

 **(PAUSE)**

"I'm going to be an aunt!" Squealed an excited Mabel. Everyone else had a different reaction. Stan was just thoughtful. While the Gems had become very grave. Garnet in particular...she realized now what had bothered her that fateful day-

…...

" _I won't let you hurt them!" Snapped Dipper._

…...

 _Not her...he said_ _ **them.**_ Thinks an increasingly horrified Garnet. "We didn't just nearly kill the woman he loved...but his unborn child as well!"...

Needless to say after that cheery thought, no one felt up to watching more. So they called it a day and started again tomorrow. Hoping that this was the end of the horrible surprises...In hindsight they admitted it would have been better to choke that hope down and let it die in silence...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	21. Chapter 21

Prodigal Gem ch. 21

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

Now for most women, the knowledge that they were 'expecting'. Would be a time of celebration!...However, most women don't usually die when they give birth...Also, most women weren't about to have a a galactic empire blow their world to pieces. So-

OH MY GLOB! OH MY GLOB! I DON'T WANT TO DIE! I DON'T WANT OUR CHILD TO DIE! I DON'T WANT EITHER ONE OF US TO DIE! ON TOP OF EVERYTHING HOW ARE WE GOING TO DEAL WITH THIS!?

Exclaims a hysterical Wendy. Dipper was also panicking, but he kept it from showing. He had to be strong here! If not for Wendy's sake, than for his child's sake!

"Wendy it's okay! Calm down! I'm here! Everything's going to be okay! I'm going to make things okay!" Wendy sobbed. "How!?" She demanded. "How are you going to make this 'okay'!?" Dipper took a deep breath. "By doing whatever I have to." He says determined.

…...

The Gems gaped in horror. It was what they'd dreaded for years...Dipper had that same look in his eyes that Stanley did when he was about to do something crazy! While the Gems were living their worst nightmare...Stan was actually reassured! _Wow...it's almost like he's back._ Thought Stan with a bittersweet smile.

…...

And so Gems continued to watch as Dipper began to dig through Stanley's things, notes, equipment, and experiments with renewed, dangerous zeal! Meanwhile; Wendy(in order to calm herself) immerses herself in human culture...one thing in particular...music...She listened...but she also created...And Dipper...Dipper Sang!

…...

 **This time of peace is almost gone**

 **And I don't feel any closer to saving all that I love**

… **...**

Dipper grunts as he kills yet another Robonoid. He feels his chest and sure enough, he can feel that some of his ribs are broken. His tracker beeps as it detects **five** more Robonoids coming into the atmosphere.

Dipper groans as he leans against an injector. _I-I can't do this! This is insanity! More and more come each day!_

… **...**

 **I can't pull back the veil**

 **I solve a problem, but it just leads to...100 more on a neverending trail**

… **...**

Dipper blasts another Robonoid...but it's unfazed! _Their getting stronger!_ Thinks a horrified Dipper. Thankfully, he's able to cause an injector to fall on top and smash it...Just as his tracker gives out a warning of **fifteen** more Robonoids. Dipper ignores the heatstroke as he limps to the warp.

… **...**

 **Books, and runes, and dreams**

 **Oh, nothings as it seems**

… **...**

 _I can't do this! No one can do this! How on earth dose Garnet do this!? It's inhumane!...I need help!...Who are you kidding Dipper? Bill shut off the only possible help! An armies...not...going...to...pop...out...of..the..earth._ Dipper inwardly trails off as he looks toward the Kindergarten...He quickly shakes head. _What! No! Bad idea Dipper! Garnet...Your mother...The Gems...They sacrificed everything to shut these places down! You can't!_ Dipper inner musings were cut off as his tracker detects **twenty-five** Robonoids!...Dipper can't help it...he weeps...

… **...**

 **So much to see...So much to find**

 **Common sense comes crashing down**

 **When you set foot in my town**

… **...**

"Yes!" Exclaimed Dipper! He found a way to keep both Wendy and their child alive! Apparently his father discovered it... _Wait, if it worked...Why didn't dad use this instead of Bill- Wait, Mom refused it!? Why would she...Oh, because the 'solution' required grinding up 'corrupted gems'...Like Mabel's Centipeetle...Ho boy..._

… **...**

 **Try not to lose your mind**

… **...**

Dipper continuously banged his head on the keyboard...All the while Wendy watched helplessly from her Robonoid. _My child...Whatever else happens...Know that you will come into this world to a father that loves you very much._ Thinks Wendy quietly to herself...

… **...**

 **Welcome to my home**

 **Where nothing is normal**

 **And I wouldn't have it any other way**

… **...**

Dipper sighs as he brings up a picture of Wendy...Then the ultrasound of their child...Finally he comes to a decision. _Garnet...Mom...I'm sorry...But I have to go my own path..._

It's a determined Dipper Pines that enters the kindergarten...

… **...**

 **Welcome to my home**

 **Where gravity is the only thing that keeps me from floating away**

… **...**

Dipper frantically looked around as he snuck into the Burning Room. He hesitated...but then stiffened his resolve by thinking of Wendy and their child. _What choice do you have Dipper? This is your only viable option you currently have! And between the Robonoids and keeping things a secret from the gems...there's no time to figure out a new one!_ Dipper sighs as the scanner shows that the Centipeetle is the most viable for extracting the nutrients he needs. _Why dose this not surprise me?_ Groans Dipper to himself...

… **...**

 **Now I finally met the woman**

 **Who I was told long ago would light the spark inside**

… **...**

 _I may not be able to directly help him while trapped in this mirror, but I can still make him enjoy life!_ Exclaims Wendy to herself as she 'fuses' with a grateful Dipper...

… **...**

 **She drove me to figure out who I really am**

… **...**

Dipper looked up at the statue of Rose in a resolute way. "No more shadows mom...it's time I cast my own"...

… **...**

 **I'm learning to get by**

 **I've been told nothing but lies**

… **...**

Dipper got more and more irritated as Stan told him more and more things about what the Gems kept from them. _Why didn't they tell me about Bill!? I wouldn't be in this mess if they were straight with me for once!_

… **...**

 **Am I alone**

 **in fighting for what I love?**

… **...**

Wendy practically dragged him from his work; to mix more songs with her when she heard that last verse!

… **...**

 **Who can I believe?**

 **Oh, what have I achieved?**

… **...**

 _Still no luck summoning a weapon! If I had Dad's journals I could probably find some other stuff to use...GAH! What am I thinking!? If most of them are where I think they are, there's no way I can get them without The Gems finding out!_

Dipper sighed...The Robonoids were getting stronger...His other project had fallen into a standstill...What other choice did he have?

… **...**

 **There's ancient power here that can't be confined**

… **...**

Dipper pretty much emptied most of the contents of his stomach within the first 5 minutes of reading his dads private file on Gem upgrades...Now he didn't know if his dad had been planning on doing this to him and Mabel...Or if it was just a thought experiment...either way it was really creepy...

… **...**

 **But I'm still growing,**

 **Undergoing changes.**

… **...**

 **GAH!**

Cried out Dipper and agony. Thanks to a special mini-portal his dad built, he'd been able to travel to the pocket dimension in Lion's mane to get his mother's sword...which he was now fusing to his very being as an artificial summoned-weapon. And his Dad's notes were right...IT HURT LIKE CRAP!

… **...**

 **time is ever flowing by**

 **I try not to lose my mind**

… **...**

Dipper injects a strange chemical into his body...

… **...**

 **welcome to my home**

 **Where nothing is normal**

… **...**

Dipper frowns. He'd overheard the Gems talk about how they'd been finding more and more Gem Temples that were destroyed. They'd dismissed it as just the ravages of time at work, or the Blindeye Society initiating a 'Purge'(In truth; the Gems had been too busy focusing on the outburst of Cipher temples to really care about it). But now that Dipper had inspected it...He wasn't so sure. There wasn't as much rubble as their should be...

… **...**

 **And I wouldn't have it any other way**

… **...**

Dipper winched in pain as he carved more mystic runes into his flesh...

… **...**

 **Welcome to my home**

 **Where gravity is the only thing that keeps me from floating away**

… **...**

 _I knew it!_ Shouted Dipper to himself. He watched as some human goons ransacked the temple...then blew it up to cover their tracks! He wished he could let the Gems handle it...Unfortunately, he couldn't think of a way to tell them about it without also telling them WHY he'd looked into it...which was to see if he could recover anything to use for his 'projects'...Which of course would break the deal with Bill...Dipper sighed as he added one more thing to worry about to his ever growing pile...

… **...**

 **Welcome to my home**

 **Where nothing is normal**

… **...**

 _Oh, this is going to suck._ Thought Dipper as he looked at a jar full of alien leeches...He then began to take off his pants...

… **...**

 **And I wouldn't have it**

 **any other way**

… **...**

 _Norhtwest Industries?_ Thinks Dipper to himself as he stares at the place where he tracked all the stolen Gem Tech to...

… **...**

 **Welcome to my home**

… **...**

Dipper reads "performing open heart surgery on yourself; for Dummies." Wendy's Robonoid smacked it out his hands. "NO!" She snapped...

… **...**

 **Where gravity is the only thing**

… **...**

Dipper sighed...as curious as he was about what Preston Northwest was up to...The priority right now was Stopping the Gem Empire and saving Wendy and their child...He'd have to put this mystery on the back-burner...for now...

… **...**

 **that keeps me from floating away...**

… **...**

There weren't that many videos left...The Gems already knew how it ends...Mabel catches Dipper making out with the mirror and overhears it talking...She then panics and tells the Gems...and the rest is history...

Finally, the code for the Journal finder is revealed: **HELP ME**

No one spoke for along time...Finally, Pearl turned to Garnet. "Garnet...What are we going to do?" Garnet stood up and walked over to the console; to punch in the code. "Isn't it obvious? It's time we put our family back together."...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **The song is based on "Mandopony's" work**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	22. Chapter 22

Prodigal Gem ch. 22

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

Dipper sighed as he stared into his mothers fountain. Wendy slept at the bottom of it. Since he had to prematurely remove her gem from the mirror before it had fully healed...she'd been badly injured because of it. She's been sleeping here this whole time.

Dipper turned to watch Pacifica as she made a sand castle. He then turned to the statue of his mom. It continued to weep water into the fountain...Nice symbolism for the situation...He guessed...

Dipper shook his head. "Mom...what would you think of me?...Of what I've done?...Of Wendy? Would you understand? Would you hate me? Would you think I was...worth you and dad dying?"

Dipper chuckled. "Not too long ago those questions haunted me...Now?...Now all that matters to me...is them." He once more looks over to the two most important girls in his life.

He then shakes his head again. "Actually, that's a lie...Those questions were never really directed at you...This is going to sound harsh...But I've never really thought of you as my mom...Which I know is unfair to you...you didn't ask for this...But it is what it is...Garnet is my Mom...I've always saw her as that...You left me in good hands, I hope you can at least be happy of that...I don't regret what I've done...But I do wish that- even if she never forgives me- That she at least knew _why_ I did what I did-

-"Wish granted." Said a familiar voice behind him.

Instinctively, Dipper pulled out a blaster and whipped it around at Garnet. "Dipper! It's okay! We saw your recordings! We know all about Bill and the homeworld Gems!" Shouted Mabel quickly.

Dipper looked at his family uncomprehendingly...Then he did something he hasn't done in years...He relaxed.

"Oh, thank Glob! Okay first off, I'd like to apologize for all the misleads, being unhelpful, obstructive, doing this in a round-about way, and of course all the...'private' videos you probably saw-

Everyone shuffled along uncomfortably, not wanting to make eye contact with anyone. Dipper coughed nervously to continue. -But that was the only way I could think of to give you the info without 'technically' breaking my deal with Bill- Dipper then paused to take a cautious look around- "And since he hasn't done anything...I guess the loophole stands...

There was a long awkward silence...no one knew what to say...What could they say?

Stan coughed. "Uh...Garnet? Isn't there something you want to say?" Garnet nodded. "Right...Dipper I'm sorry...I'm sorry about everything...About not believing you, about making you think you needed to 'earn' my love, my pride, or my respect...About not seeing how much pain you were in...All I ever wanted was for you to be happy...And for the record, I was **always** proud of you."

Dipper looked at her for a long time...then he chuckles. "Wow...a year ago I would've given anything to hear that...Now it just seems more bittersweet than anything." Seeing the hurt look on Garnets face- "But I appreciate you saying that, thank you." He added quickly. Garnet smiled.

Seeing it was her turn. Pearl stepped forward. "Dipper...I really messed up didn't I?" She asked sincerely. Dipper nodded..."Yeah...you did...but I have 'poofed' you twice now...So I guess that makes us even."

Pearl smiles. "Thank you...But I am sorry...I should have let you live your own life."

"And I'm sorry for...Well...I guess for not really doing anything whatsoever." Confessed Amethyst sheepishly. Dipper just nodded.

"And I'm sorry for squealing on your girlfriend." Admitted Mabel. "But you have to admit...making out with a mirror? That talks? It's a creepy thing to walk in on, that's all I'm saying."

Dipper winched. "Wow...when you put it like that...wow, that is creepy." He admitted.

Stan frowns. "Not that I'm complaining...but why are you so forgiving here? I mean, we really screwed the pooch with you. That's all I'm saying."

Dipper sighed. "To be honest, I'm just glad the literal weight of the world is no longer solely on my shoulders...Honestly, Garnet. I don't know how you handle this sort of thing on your own-

Garnet face-palmed. "Dipper, I could never do this sort of thing on my own! The team helps me through so much! Why would you ever think I could?"

Stan coughs again. "Right, if I can just fill this one." He turns to Garnet. "Garnet, all kids like to think their parents are immortal, invincible, perfect gods...Or Demons. Then if we slayed them, that would make us hero's...But who are we kidding? We all suck...but not as much as certain hypocrites! 'Ridding your brothers coattails'; who are you kidding dad!? We both know you were just upset your meal-ticket was gone! Why I ought to-

 **SMACK!**

-"Thank you Garnet, I needed that." Admitted Stan as he rubbed his face. Garnet nodded. "Still, I take your point." She admitted.

"Then were good then!" Shouted Mabel excitedly. Garnet sighed. "I'm afraid not." Mabel looked at her shocked and dipper quickly got on his guard.

Garnet groaned. "Dipper we know that Pres-

PACIFICA! Interrupts Dipper suddenly. "Why don't you go play with your aunt Mabel way over there!" But Pacifica wasn't beside him anymore. While they talked, she'd curiously wandered over to Pearl. "Hey! You have a Pearl just like me!" Exclaims Pacifica excitedly. Pearl looked down at her surprised. "Uh...yes I do." Said Pearl cautiously...having no idea how to react to the little hybrid Pearl. She was even more confused when the little Pearl hugged her! "Are you my Mommy!?" She asked with stars in her eyes.

Pearl flustered. "I...That is...I mean...I don't know...am I?" Asked the genuinely confused Pearl. Quickly Dipper had Pacifica go away with Mabel.

He turns to the Gems. "Okay first things first; never mention that guys name around Pacifica...it'll give her a seizure!"

The Gems eyes widened in shock. "Okay...on that cheery note...I think I'm going to just come out and ask the question on all our minds: Who is that girl?" Asked Amethyst. And the Gems and Stan nod along too.

Dipper sighed. He then began to explain how after Wendy was 'revealed'. He suddenly had a lot of time on his hands, now that he didn't need to hide stuff from the Gems(also he needed more supplies). He then decided to tie up some loose ends, so he further investigated Northwest Industries...What he found horrified him...not only was Preston robbing Gem Temples...he had captured a Gem as well-

"What!?" Exclaimed Pearl "A Gem captured by a human!? Preposterous!" She scoffs. "A human would never be able to-

 **SMACK!**

-"I apologize for interrupting Dipper, please continue." Said Pearl sincerely as she rubbed the bruise Garnet gave her.

Dipper flashed Garnet a grateful smile...But then frowned as he remembered what's next...

He showed them recordings of another Pearl...A Pearl identical to 'their' Pearl in every way...being imprisoned, beaten, tortured, experimented on...and finally raped.

The Gems paled and cried...especially when the Pearl died...and Pacifica was born. "This...is obscene!" Stated Pearl simply, her fists clenched in rage.

Dipper nodded. "Right, long story short: I stole all the research and Gem tech., killed that jerk, and gave Pacifica a special treatment I found in dads lab. It sealed up all the trauma, abuse, and brainwashing she's gone through. Although it's completely stable and healthy. It did have the side-effect of regressing her from a teenager to a five year-old...as well as make her imprint on the first thing she sees...meaning me."

"Oy, vey!" Shouted Stan. Dipper shrugged. "Ah, it's not so bad. She's really grown on me actually." He admitted.

"Did those agents we talked to know about this?" Asked Garnet. Dipper frowned. "Well...They outsourced a lot of Gem research to him...And they did know he was a jerk not above using underhanded means...however they deliberately remained ignorant of how he got results to maintain 'plausible deniability'...So make of that what you will."

Having heard enough, the Gems callback Mabel and Pacifica. "Alright, so were good now?! Were a family again!?" Asked Mabel hopefully.

Dipper sighed. "That depends- He turns to Garnet. -What are you planning on doing on doing with Wendy?"

Everything got deathly quiet. Not sure what to do, the Gems turned to Garnet. Who in turn looked at Dipper. "Do you trust her with your life?" She asked simply.

"Yes." Said Dipper without hesitation. Garnet nodded. "Good enough for me."

Dipper sighed. "Unfortunately, Wendy isn't in any mood to be anywhere near you guys...She's unbelievably pissed at you all for keeping her locked up for all those years...So I don't know what to-

"It's okay Dipper-

Dipper turns around just in time to see Wendy limp out of the fountain. "Wendy! What are you- "It's fine...I'm stable enough for this...It's cool." Dipper frowns. "So...your okay with this?"

Wendy frowns. "No...far from it...But it's fine. Dipper, you were willing to give up so much for me...for our child...it's time I give something back."

Dipper was completely blown away by this...For awhile no one spoke..."So now were good?" Asked Mabel finally. Stan shrugged. "About as good as we can get under the circumstances." He admitted. "Good enough for me!" shouted Mabel! "Let's have a hug-a-pooloza!" Everyone looked at each other, then they shrugged and complied.

 **(Battlestar Galactica- OST: Reuniting the Fleet)**

 **(background music starts)**

A family so long divided...was united once more...

…...

Garnet glared at agents Trigger and Power as she showed them the evidence. The agents grow pale. Suddenly Amethyst is beside them, quickly she transforms into the Purple Puma and growls at them. Agent Trigger screams like a girl and jumps into Powers lap. Powers quickly calls off the manhut for Dipper...

…...

The people of Beach city were at first reluctant to accept Pacifica...But when Dipper explained her origins. They embraced her with open arms. Who couldn't sympathize with being a victim to that jerk?

…...

Mabel excitedly opened up a sack filled with all the stuff that Preston had stolen and hoarded from the citizens and eagerly threw it back to them as they cheered...

…...

Dipper helped Wendy walk to their new personal room at the house that the Gems just built for them...

…...

Mr. Smiley is being sworn in as the new mayor...

…...

The whole gang works tirelessly to clean up and restore Stanley's lab. When their done, they place all 3 Journals back on their original pedestals...

…...

Dipper opens up the forcefield. And the Gems are amazed! Huddled within the Kindergarten are dozens of Dippers! All of them busy training, experimenting, or inventing. And all of them are encrusted with...not Diamonds...But Rubies or Sapphires!

Garnet wipes a tear from her eye as Tyrone comes up to hug her...

…...

Mabel, takes a deep breath. She then turns on the training course and runs into it...only to run out 5 seconds later crying out in pain after getting hit once. Connie patches her up. She takes a deep breath, steels herself, and tries again...

…...

Pearl reads a bedtime story to a sleepy Pacifica...

…...

Stan places a rose on Stanley's grave. _You'd be proud of him Stanley...He's a chip off the old block..._

 **(song ends)**

… **...**

 **Epilogue**

… **...**

"Charming sing-along." Said Bill Cipher to no one in particular as he watched everything from his dimension. There were over a dozen ways that Bill could redact this 'loophole'...But he was in a good mood, so he was going to let it slide.

And why shouldn't he be in a good mood? His plan went without a hitch! True, he'd been hoping to string things along, awhile longer...But this would do just fine.

The Gems were now so certain that his 'plan' involved the homeworld gems; that they would completely neglect Beach city...more importantly they would neglect to watch Fiddelfords shack!

Already this whole "Dipper's betrayal thing" had given Stan and Fiddelford the breathing room to make great strides with the portal! And with the Gems still distracted, they could only make more!

Cipher kicked up his feet and relaxed. "Nothing left to do but sit back, relax, enjoy a pipping hot cup of dodo bird blood...And watch Weirdmagedon come in style!" He shouted in triumpth.

"And best of all; if things go sideways...those homeworld dorks have already set my plan "B" in motion to get my revenge! It's a good day to be king!...or it will be anyway!" Bill's laugh echoed throughout the void...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **AN: Just so you know; I have a solid idea for a sequel...But I can't think of a good name for the title. I'd prefer it be related with 'prodigal' somehow. Any ideas? I'll give you credit!**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	23. ANNOUNCEMENT!

**ATTENTION!**

"To All who read this...I'm going on HIATUS!

"I know, I know. I hate it when Authors do this too.

"But I plan on being a REAL writer; and I need to focus on that.

 **FIRE SALE!**

 **EVERYTHING MUST GO!**

"If you want to adopt my story to continue it; go ahead!

"If more then one person wants to adopt the same story; go ahead!(this includes the one's already labeled 'adopted')

 **NEW YEAR!**

"Let me be clear; this Hiatus(if I don't become an Author) will only last a year...I really do want to finish my fanfic stories(But if you don't want to wait, feel free to adopt)

 **EXCEPTIONS**

"I intend to finish the last chapter of my Christian themed story 'What we gonna do'; I might also occasionally post some Christian Song-fic's.

"From Now on if the conversation thread isn't labeled 'Adopt' or 'Review Glitch'(My computer still won't let new reviews through, I need help!)"I'm going to have to ignore it(sorry)

 **COMMITMENTS**

"Say what you will about me; I'm a man of my word.

"I've promised several Authors that I'd help them with their stories.

"Here they are: The Howling Behemoth, StoriesUnleashed, Brandon Vortex, SPIDERWILLIAM13, Animeshowlover, And...Shot...Okay I can't remember his/her name; but he/she adopted Tremor Falls...so you know who you are...I hope.

"Anyway; Because of my promise. I will still respond to messages from the guys/girls listed above

As for 'Zues Killer Productions'...(sigh)

"Okay, here's the thing...I promised to adopt his/her story...But right after that I remembered- "Dang it, I'm going on Hiatus in a couple months, what is wrong with me?"

"But poorly thought out and misremembered it may have been...for better or for worse I made a commitment and I'm going to stick with it.

"After all; why should he/she suffer because of my poor memory?(I'll still take messages from him/her as well)

"Let's be clear; I'm not going nuts on this...they'll be only one chapter every two weeks(at least)

 **"NAME CHANGE**

"In one week; I'm changing my User name(I wanted this name first...but I forgot it(sheepish smile))

"Say goodbye to "du911"...and hello to "The Cowardly Christian".

"Well...that's it...bye...


	24. HIATUS IS OVER!

**HELLO FAITHFUL READERS!**

As you know...New Years is here...which mean my year long hiatus from fanfiction will be over!

But here's the thing...this year I'm doing something different:

Although I'll be writing fanfiction again; it'll be more sporadic(I'm still giving priority to my REAL story). The stories I focus on will be sorta random...however. I'll be making challenge; to the people who participate in my 'Shake up the Falls' Story challenge.

Ex: If you were to to publish a chapter of my 'Shake up the falls' challenge before anyone else...I would let you pick the first three stories I would be continuing(if you wanted me to continue my 'Gamer of the Year' Story plus two others, I'd do that before anything else)

The details of my 'Shake up the Falls' story idea can be found on my profile.

P.S. Just to clarify; this is a CONTINUOUS arrangement, I'll be continuing stories in the order that a person finishes my challenge, this challenge won't stop after the first person dose it...it'll continue on after that...I'll also be publishing/updating an going on my own time table in the meantime

P.S.S. Reminder; all my stories are still up for adoption!(I'm not abandoning any...I'm simply giving you more options, if you think I'm going too slow). Multiple adoptions for a single story are still allowed!

Hope you had a merry Christmas...and that you have a Happy New Year!


End file.
